


Giochi di potere

by Lad_Prime



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lad_Prime/pseuds/Lad_Prime
Summary: Sequel story dell’opera il piacere del nemico.Storia con trama (storia porno con trama)Optimus si risveglia all’interno della Nemesis incatenato, reduce da una violenta interfaccia con Megatron. Ha dei ricordi confusi, non ricorda molto, chi è quel robot con un occhio che lo fissa? Dove si trova? Perché sente male ovunque?Megatron ha deciso di dare un occhio di riguardo al prigioniero.In questo capitolo non ci sono sessioni di sesso o di interfaccia, ma andando avanti con la storia si arriveranno a questi sviluppi





	1. Risveglio

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la storia che continua (il piacere del nemico). All’inizio era un one shot, ma poi mi è balenata in testa una vera storia.

La sera passò lenta. Almeno, sembrava fosse sera. La temperatura era relativamente bassa, tipica delle notti estive. Purtroppo In quello stanzone nulla era sicuro. Optimus percepiva che il lasso di tempo passato era molto, e che probabilmente si stava affacciando un nuovo giorno. Nessuno era ancora passato a ritirare il grosso recipiente che era stato riempito dal liquido di scarto di Optimus durante l’ultimo faccia a faccia con Megatron. Comunque non gli importava, aveva problemi più grandi. Il suo bisogno di ricarica era ad un livello quasi critico, ma non si fidava di addormentarsi e di lasciare il suo corpo incatenato privo di sensi, in balia di chissà quale Decepticon.  
Sebbene Optimus riuscì a resistere per almeno altre tre ore, non riuscì a rimandare oltre lo stato di incoscienza che lo accolse drammaticamente in fretta.  
.  
.  
.  
~eccolo~  
~togliamo questo contenitore e trasportiamo il Prime nella cella 717B~  
~mi perdoni la domanda signore, ma come mai lei sta assistendo a questa operazione di poco conto?~  
~non fare domande troppo scomode per te soldato, se lo sto facendo è perché c’è un motivo~  
~si signore, mi scusi Shokwawe, non farò più domande~

Così dicendo la guardia Decepticon e Shokwawe portarono il grosso recipiente in una stanza di scolo.

SkW ~finisci il lavoro, devo tenere sotto controllo Optimus, ordine di Megatron~

Soldato ~si signore~

Così dicendo Shokwawe si congedò. Gli fu ordinato di controllare la salute del Prime. Non approvava affatto il comportamento di Megatron, secondo lui avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo, terminarlo, toglierlo dalla circolazione per evitare problemi futuri per la magnifica causa dei Decepticon, ma, se era il volere del suo capo, voleva soltanto dire che era in ballo qualche cosa di importante. Evidentemente Optimus doveva avere un ruolo nei piani di Megatron. E questa convinzione, seppur misera, lo convinse a dare totale fiducia al grande Lider dei Decepticon.  
Così Shokwawe si diresse lungo i corridoi della Nemesis, L’ammiraglia delle flotte Decepticon, per raggiungere nuovamente ilPrime ancora privo di coscienza.  
Arrivato allo stanzone digitò il codice di accesso criptato, che solo in pochissimi conoscevano, Shokwawe voleva credere che fosse perché Megatron si fidava molto di rado, e lui era onorato di essere uno tra quelli degni di fiducia . La porta scattò con un leggero ticchettio, e le porte dell’ingresso scivolarono silenziose, lasciando via libera al campo visivo di spaziare nel buio. Optimus doveva essere ancora privo di sensi perché non si poteva percepire alcun bagliore ceruleo attraverso l’oscurità. Non voleva accendere le luci della stanza perché avrebbe potuto destare il prigioniero, così si limitò ad aumentare la luminosità dei suoi fanali posti in prossimità della placca toracica.  
Si avvicinò lentamente, nel profondo della sua spark si sentiva un po’ agitato perché comunque, doveva ammettere che era pur sempre davanti al grande è magnifico Optimus Prime. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso..ma.. in fondo il Prime gli piaceva. Trovava che comunque anche se la sua era una logica avversa, era affascinate. Tutte quelle frasi e quei bellissimi discorsi sulla libertà lo facevano scaldare, riempire di una voglia innata di fare parte della fazione nemica solo per lui e il suo modo di parlare. Ma aveva preso una scelta molto tempo fa, che sarebbe stato più logico combattere contro gli Autobot, anche perché in Megatron aveva visto non un tiranno, ma un vero leader, un re. 

Mentre Shokwawe si perdeva nella fitta giungla dei suoi pensieri contorti e complessi, Optimus iniziò a dare i primi segni di risveglio. Questo fu abbastanza da ridestare Shokwawe. No non era pronto per un vero faccia a faccia con Optimus, non ora che era in uno stato confusionale di tale portata. Ma, per sua sfortuna, non aveva con se la droga per stendere il povero Prime rintontito. 

SkW ~ehm ehm~ tossicchiò Shokwawe per attirAre su di se l’attenzione dell’ostaggio. Attenzione che non tardò ad arrivare.

OP ~ em.... scusa la domanda ma.... potrei cortesemente sapere dove mi trovo? E perché ho queste catene? Non scapperei mica senza una valida ragione eheh.  
Optimus lo stava guardando con ottica genuinamente preoccupata, curiosa e stupita, sorridendo leggermente. Sembrava che non ricordasse, ma questo perché? 

SkW ~ emm eh, si si, è che sei in fase di controllo medico e ecco... mi serviva vedere bene attraverso le giunzioni delle braccia, se sarà possibile ti farò mettere in una posizione più comoda. Ti chiedo solo di avere pazienza. 

Optimus non era del tutto convinto di ciò che sentiva, ma era anche vero che quello che stava ascoltando non aveva nulla di strano. Era del tutto normale fare dei controlli della struttura interna in quel modo. Per cui sorvolò sul tono un po’ impacciato del robot davanti a lui,e , con un tono gentile gli chiese :

OP ~si mi scusi per le domande sciocche, è solo perché mi sento confuso e non ho idea di dove mi trovo. E le sarei enormemente grato se mi lasciasse togliere da queste catene il prima possibile. Le giunture mi fanno davvero molto male, e vorrei ricaricare in modo più comodo.

Shokwawe era senza parole, letteralmente da eoni nessuno gli aveva parlato così gentilmente, senza dare ordini di chissà quale genere o urlando. Ora si sentiva in colpa per quello che stava passando Optimus. Effettivamente era appeso a quelle catene da almeno cinque giorni... così decise.

SkW ~Si hai del tutto ragione, e, dammi pure del tu, non c’è bisogno di essere così formali, sebbene mi faccia piacere. 

OP ~va bene nessun problema 

Quel sorriso, quel dolce sorriso sul volto di Prime era qualcosa di più lontano rispetto a tutto su quella maledetta nave. Era più che evidente che non si ricordasse nulla, ma Optimus non aveva pesato sul chiedere del luogo in cui si trovava, e questo lo aiutò a tenere il gioco. 

SkW ~ora non preoccuparti, ti stacco dalle catene e ti porto in una camera per riposare. Esco solo per dare il comando di eliminazione dei sostegni.

Sapeva fin troppo bene che avrebbe dovuto portarlo nella cella 717B, ma era un luogo così deprimente che non se la sentì di buttarlo in quel buco di realtà e disperazione così in fretta.

OP~ nessun problema, faccia quello che deve, posso resistere ad un po’ di dolore eheh

Shokwawe uscì velocemente dallo stanzone, si stava mettendo in un guaio? Forse no, anche Megatron avrebbe approvato un trattamento più gentile se si fosse ritrovato nella sua situazione. In molte occasioni gli aveva raccontato di come avrebbe voluto avere Optimus come suo braccio destro, e magari questa sarebbe stata la volta buona. Così decise di chiedere una connessione con Megatron.

*bip*  
SkW~Qui Shokwawe, ho importanti notizie Lord Megatron ~

MG~ehehe dimmi, il nostro caro Prime è rimasto traumatizzato dalle torture dell’altra notte? La sua salute è stabile? Voglio che duri il più allungo possibile.

SkW ~ signore, i suoi sistemi non li ho ancora potuto visitare, ma c’è una notizia più impellente. A quanto pare, secondo il mio scanner sommario la forte reazione che ha provocato la notte Scorsa col suo interfacciamentomforzato, unito ai postumi del mio potente sedativo, hanno dato vita a degli scompensi nella fase della ricarica, per cui, a quanto pare, è ancora privo di energia, sebbene abbia dormito per più di un intero ciclo...e....

MG~ c’è altro dopo tutto questo?

SkW ~ beh, a quanto pare il risultato di tutto ha portato Prime ad uno stato di confusione e di amnesia non di poco conto. Non so ancora il livello della profondità della sua perdita di memoria, ma credo sia retrocessa al periodo dell’età d’oro di Cybertron. Non ho idea se sia già stato nominato Prime o meno, ma, se mi lascia studiare il suo processore potrei scoprirlo.

MG~.....~

SkW ~ signore? Signore va tutto bene?~

MG~ ECCELENTE!

il ruggito del tiranno fu talmente potente e inaspettato che non solo fece fare un salto al povero scienziato, ma si sentì per tutta la Nemesis, doveva essere davvero felice.

MG~ non poteva andare meglio, bene bene, Shokwawe, ti do l’ordine di riporre Prime nel migliore degli alloggi, fai tutti i controlli che devi e trattalo bene, se abbiamo fortuna diventerà un nostro potente alleato.

Shokwawe ne era felice, anche se si rendeva conto che era sbagliato provare anche solo della simpatia per L’Autobot, ma comunque in fondo alla sua scintilla era contento che Megatron gli avesse addirittura ordinato di trattare bene Optimus. 

SkW~ come desidera mio signore~

Detto questo Shokwawe si congedò dalla chiamata di Megatron. Diede l’ordine di eliminare le varie catene che bloccavano Optimus, e, nel frattempo, che qualcuno preparasse la stanza per Optimus.

.  
.  
.

OP punto di vista ~ [mmm. Che strano, non riesco proprio a ricordare cosa è successo, e perché io sono qui. E vorrei proprio sapere da quando sono appeso in manutenzione. Dal dolore delle mie giunture dovrei essere qui da almeno due giorni, ma una visita di routine non dovrebbe essere così lunga... Mmm... devo chiedere un po’ di spiegazioni a quel medico, non so perché ma c’è qualche cosa di strano in questa situazione.]~

Improvvisamente dal basso ventre di Prime provenne una forte e pungente fitta di dolore. La sua valvola aveva iniziato a pulsare e a contrarsi senza un motivo, con suo sgomento, guardando verso il basso notò che il suo pannello d’interfaccia era stato recentemente aperto, e ora era stato chiuso in modo grossolano e approssimativo. Tutto ciò lo stava lentamente portando ad un forte s stato di nausea e di paura. Che cosa stava succedendo? Aveva avuto un amante? E se sì chi era? Optimus era ancora puro da quello che si ricordava, ma aveva letto che una volta consumata un interfaccia poteva portare alcuni effetti collaterali, come il dolore che stava provando ora. Non c’erano sicurezze in quello che stava pensando, e, nel profondo della sua spark avrebbe preferito non sapere. 

OP~ ooof, quando si decideranno a togliermi da qui? Vorrei riposare e il dolore alle braccia me lo impedisce, hey, qualcuno mi sente?~

Optimus stava cercando di comunicare il suo malessere sperando che qualcuno lo stesse vedendo, ma nessuna risposta fu data. 

OP~mmm, speriamo almeno che il dottore torni in fretta~

.  
.  
.

Nel mentre, Shokwawe aveva raggiunto l’ancoraggio della Nemesis. Prima di entrare nella stanza dove probabilmente Optimus stava soffrendo ancora, diede l’ordine di eliminare le catene e i vari blocchi di sicurezza, così che Optimus potesse uscire con tranquillità, senza attivare i sistemi di difesa che si sarebbero accesi non appena un’Autobot fosse passato attraverso la spessa porta blindata. Era stata un’idea di Megatron quella di avere una stanza a prova di fuga, e Shokwawe approvava questo modo di vedere le cose, meno rischi e più fatti.  
Nel momento in cui le catene furono ritirate, Shokwawe sentì un fortissimo rumore provenire dalla stanza, questo voleva dire che probabilmente Optimus poteva aver tirato un tiro mancino, facendo finta di essere confuso si sarebbe fatto liberare per poi fare una strage e vendicarsi. E se fosse davvero così sarebbe solo stata colpa sua, per cui il minimo che poteva fare era seguire il suo onore e mettere fine al suo errore entrando e rimettendo il Prime in catene.  
Digitò velocemente il codice di ingresso ed entrò con il suo cannone carico pronto alla battaglia imminente. Ma ciò che vide era uno spettacolo del tutto differente.  
C’era Optimus in ginocchio, il petto premuto contro una gamba, i suoi sfiati laterali stavano lanciando forte ventate di aria calda, il suo viso, era solcato da qualche cosa simile a energon.. stava piangendo? Shokwawe aveva capito. Il suono che aveva sentito non era altro che il corpo di Optimus che cadeva a terra, i sistemi dell’Autobot forse erano in modalità di risparmio energetico a causa di una bassa carica, per cui cadendo le sue gambe non hanno retto il proprio peso cedendo in avanti. Ma allora perché piangeva?  
Rimise velocemente via l’arma e si avvicinò lentamente. Optimus poteva pur sempre fingere, un attacco a sorpresa era sempre da tenere in conto.

SkW~ Optimus... Optimus cosa c’è che non va? Stai male?~

OP~ non... non capisco.... 

SkW~spiegami cosa senti, posso aiutarti se mi dai più informazioni ~

OP ~ sento... male, nella spark, nel mio processore e....

SkW~ e cos’altro?~ disse in un tono che voleva essere piatto è disinteressato, ma che tradiva una leggera tensione.

OP~ mi fa davvero molto male l’organo dell’interfaccia ma.... non ricordo di aver mai....  
Disse Optimus con un po’ di imbarazzo nella voce.

Shokwawe cercò una scusa per prendere tempo, doveva portare Optimus nella sua stanza e controllarlo, doveva mantenerlo in forze e in salute, altrimenti Megatron non Sarebbe stato tanto clemente.

SkW ~ ok, probabilmente è un aumento dei sistemi a causa di una bassa carica, ti chiedo scusa se sei rimasto appeso per così tanto, ma erano procedure davvero lunghe ed invasive, riesci ad alzarti? Ti porto nella tua stanza, li potrai riposare bene.~

Optimus si sentiva stranamente male, cosa davvero irregolare, non gli era mai successo prima, perché ora?

OP~ va bene, ma, dammi un attimo... e scusa per tutti i problemi che ti sto procurando~

Pensiero di Shokwawe [~Buono, bello e gentile, era davvero un bravo Cybertroniano questo Optimus, no, cosa sto pensando?~]

SkW ~ si fai pure con comodo, se vuoi posso aiutarti, non ci sarebbe nulla di cui vergognarsi, sei scortato da un medico, per cui puoi avere assistenza nel caso in cui stai per andare in avaria~

OP ~ beh, grazie, grazie davvero ~

Optimus era ancora rannicchiato per terra, e l’idea di mettersi in piedi lungo tutti i suoi 25 metri di altezza lo facevano già stare male. Con un enorme sforzo si mise in posizione eretta, fatto questo dovette immediatamente Combattere l’impulso di spurgare i suoi sistemi. Rigurgitare quel poco di energon che ancora aveva in corpo non era proprio una buona idea.  
Optimus, un po’ barcollante, si avvicinò al robot da un occhio solo, pregando di fare in fretta per potersi poi concedersi una bella e profonda ricarica, le altre domande avrebbero aspettato.

SkW~ si certamente, nessun problema, però dopo devo fare una nuova diagnostica del tuo stato, è per la tua salute~

OP~ si, si. Certo. Mi sembra una buona idea. Ora possiamo andare~

Il caso purtroppo volle che il nuovo alloggio del Prime fosse posto perfettamente dal lato opposto della Nemesis, questo voleva dire che avrebbe dovuto percorrere una grande distanza. E la cosa fece rombare i motori del povero Prime in riserva . 

Camminando, le energie si abbassavano sempre di più in modo costante, ogni passo che Optimus faceva era sempre più difficile è stanco, i suoi sistemi di allarme gli trasmettevano che la sua energia era ad un livello troppo basso per continuare a reggere tutti i sistemi attivi in modo funzionale, l’energon nei suoi circuiti era al 7%, e la sua valvola aveva bisogno di una messa in sesto. Il viaggio percorse relativamente senza intoppi, ma, verso la fine della strada, i suoi sensori di movimento cedettero, mettendolo in ginocchio un’altra volta. Shokwawe si,preoccupò, perché fu una decaduta veloce e inattesa. Cosa stava succedendo? Iniziava ad irritarsi, lui era abituato ad essere quello che sapeva, e rimanere all’oscuro di tutto era davvero frustrante. Per il Primus, da quando un famigerato Prime era così debole? 

SkW~ coraggio Prime, siamo quasi arrivati alla tua stanza, cerca di far resistere i tuoi sistemi~

Le sue parole non erano molto incoraggianti, Optimus si sentiva enormemente a disagio. Sebbene non ricordasse quasi nulla, sapeva che non era da lui un comportamento del genere, così con uno sforzo enorme delle sospensioni delle sue gambe, si rimise in piedi, in posizione ferma e fiera, da vero leader. Pose un blocco a tutti i sistemi che non necessitavano un immediato utilizzo, riavviò il sistema di raffreddamento è invio un messaggio di importanza primaria al suo sistema centrale e alle gambe, per ora bisognava solo camminare.  
Sebbene ora Optimus non poteva ricordarlo, lui aveva combattuto in più occasioni con questo metodo di ricondizionamento delle energie, Shokwawe lo ricordava con orrore, era sempre uno spettacolo terribile, un Prime su tutte le furie che usava ogni sua scintilla delle sue energie nel combattere, sotto la sua spada cadevano tutti come mosche, addirittura ora Optimus era una minaccia mortale, non doveva mai abbassare la guardia, o avrebbe potuto giocarsi la spark.  
La camminata terminò, tralasciando i vari sguardi preoccupati dell’equipaggio della nave che lanciavano nel vedere passare un Prime così impettito. Una volta davanti alla porta era giunto il momento di congedarsi, e Shokwawe sperava che Optimus potesse evitare una qualsiasi domanda scomoda.  
.  
.  
.  
Optimus Non vedeva l’ora di arrivare alla sua stanza, ogni passo era come muovere un intero edificio, sempre più duro e pesante. Per non parlare della fame, i suoi sistemi piangevano, e il suo motore lanciava bassi ringhi, cosa che sperò passasse inosservata al medico. Appena intravvide dal fondo del corridoio la stanza che Shokwawe gli aveva appena indicato, il suo motore, che era ormai allo stremo, ruggì come se fosse un predacon. I due si guardarono, ma non dissero nulla. Entrambi sapevano perfettamente che era semplicemente perché Prime era a digiuno di viveri da ormai cinque giorni, e questo per un Prime era davvero rischioso. Di norma bruciavano tantissimo tra energon e energia, anche perché i loro sistemi sono più complessi, e la loro stazza non aiutava.  
OP ~[ emm... potrei avere un po’ di energon una volta nel  
I miei alloggi? Non vorrei creare disturbo, se non si può aspetterò l’ora del pranzo, ma sono davvero allo stremo.]~

OP pensiero~ [non volevo chiedere aiuto in questo modo, ma mi fa male tutto ormai, se non metto qualche cosa sotto i denti dubito che riuscirò a svegliarmi facilmente dalla ricarica. (sistemi al 3%). No, così non può andare avanti, devo congedarmi in fretta e andare a riposare]~

SkW~ nessun problema, sei un mio paziente e riceverai le cure che ti spettano, ora ti saluto. A breve arriverà qualcuno che ti porti una buona razione, cerca di non cadere subito in ricarica. Appena sarai in forze verrò a fare un controllo. Ecco la chiave per entrare nella stanza, l’avevi lasciata prima di entrare nel mio emm.. ufficio prima della visita. A più tardi~

Detto questo con enorme sollievo di Optimus Shokwawe si congedò, e senza pensarci due volte, entrò nel suo ipotetico alloggio.

Era una grande stanza. Davvero particolare. Tutta la Nemesis era nera, con sporadiche illuminazioni con toni molto freddi, a volte bianche con un basso voltaggio, o colori che si aggiravano nella gamma cromatica rosso e viola. Era tutto abbastanza inquietante, ma quella stanza, perché era così... carina? Le pareti erano tutte di un metallo opaco di colore azzurro, tendente al grigio. L’arredo era abbastanza spartano, ma grazioso e stranamente familiare. Vi erano un divanetto con un tavolo da caffè , una libreria piena di data pad è un mobile con al suo Interno tutti gli attrezzi che potevano servire per eventuali cure da guerra.  
Sembrava che la stanza fosse collegata ad altre, ma Optimus ora mai era in procinto di collassare, anche se doveva aspettare il suo prezioso energon, Sebbene il lasciarsi cadere sul divano davanti a lui lo intrigava molto... 

OP pensiero ~[ oooof, ho tutti i sistemi surriscaldati, potrei sedermi un po’ sul divanetto... no, non mi sveglierei e dormirei per troppi cicli. Pensiamo ad altro...Bella questa stanza, mi ricorda una casa cybertroniana, con un po’ di guerra]  
Pensò tra sè e sè mentre con la sua ottica accarezzava gli strumenti da lavoro posti ordinatamente, la sua attenzione cadde su un oggetto simile ad un cacciavite color d’oro, ipotizzò che stato usato recentemente, perché era l’unico oggetto a trovarsi sul tavolino.  
[Chissà per che cosa lo avevo usato. Magari per aggiustare qualcosa,] sorrise mentre si avviava al primo ingresso sulla quale si affacciava la stanza in cui si trovava.  
Le sue ottiche si allargarono con gioia, era una stanza leggermente più piccola della prima, ai lati altre die stanze, un bagno con addirittura una vasca e una doccia, e l’altra era una stanza per allenamenti.  
Ma ciò che stupì Optimus era il grazioso gusto con il quale la stanza era arredata, leggermente più scura delle altre, illuminata da una luce calda e tenue che gli stava consigliando di dormire, un comodino azzurro semi fluorescente, è un enorme letto, pure per la sua stazza. Era almeno tre volte lui, e sembrava davvero comodo.  
[bhe, se mi siedo non dovrei andare in ricarica, basta che aspetto mettendo in override i sistemi e sono a posto].  
Nel momento in cui stava per sedersi fortunatamente un suono provenne dalla porta. Con un grande sforzo si diresse ad aprire. 

OP~ avanti, e scusi per il disturbo....oh?~

Davanti a lui si era presentato un enorme robot d’argento con una struttura davvero possente, alto più di 30 metri, ottiche rosse con una strana luce al suo interno, il suo viso era decorato da denti a punta che gli davano un aspetto poco rassicurante. Ma, sebbene il suo aspetto doveva incutere terrore, Prime non si mosse. Lo guardò con ottica confusa e con un accenno di rimprovero. 

OP ~Megatronus, cosa ti è successo? Perché hai questo strano aspetto? E questi denti a punta sono davvero molto diversi da come li ho visti l’ultima volta. Non capisco il tuo cambiamento, vuoi mettere ancora più paura nell’arena? Guarda che già tutti tremavano, ora si auto disconnetteranno ~ disse Optimus con un fare un po’ impacciato e scherzoso. Cosa che fece ridere Megatron tra se e se. 

Megatron pensiero~ [ eheheh, dunque Shokwawe aveva proprio ragione, a quanto pare Optimus ha regredito il suo processore di memoria fino addirittura a prima che lui divenisse Prime. ]

Megatron allora decise di mantenere la messa in scena, e verificare fin dove poteva spingersi. 

MG~ bhe sai, vincere ancora prima di combattere indica che sei davvero una macchina da guerra, non è vero Orion Pax?

Optimus rimase interdetto, sentiva che c’era un’affinità con lui e quel nome, ma, la sentiva lontana. Magari era il nome di un suo vecchio amico. 

Improvvisamente Un suono acuto punse l’audio di Optimus.  
*carica di energon finita, attivata riserva di emergenza, autonomia 30 click, pericolo surriscaldamento, sistemi in avaria, necessita riposo*. E per peggiorare la situazione il suo motore fece un potente rombo di protesta.

I sistemi di Optimus ora stavano cedendo, un piccolo mancamento lo prese alla sprovvista, ma riuscì a camuffare il passo falso appoggiandosi alla parete dietro di lui. Avrebbe voluto conversare ancora ma ora non era nelle condizioni giuste.

OP~ Megatronus, forse hai confuso i nomi, io sono Optimus Prime, almeno credo. Il mio processore è confuso, e avrei davvero bisogno di un po’ di energon e di una buona ricarica. Non ti offendi vero se ti congedo ora e ci vediamo più tardi?~

Megatron sorrise in modo vagamente diabolico, ma Optimus pensò che fosse solo a causa della sua nuova dentatura.

MG~ ~nessun problema, anzi, riposati bene, dopo il controllo medico avvertimi e ti spiegherò molte cose, ti ho anche portato dell’energon, a dopo~ 

L’ultima parola fù scandita da un basso rantolo di gioia, e allontanandosi, non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quanto fosse bello Optimus in questa sua condizione. Smarrito è innocente. Tutta la sua struttura avrebbe voluto afferrarlo e interfacciarsi con lui li e ora. Ma si rendeva perfettamente conto che Optimus doveva riposare, e, se ci fosse riuscito, avrebbe avuto un potente alleato alla sua destra. Un nuovo fidato soldato potente tra le sue file.

Optimus guardò Megatron allontanarsi. Era contento di sapere che almeno un suo vecchio amico si trovava nello stesso posto in cui si trovava lui. Quando Megatron arrivò all’angolo del corridoio ebbe una fortissima fitta al motore. Con affanno prese velocemente la cassa che conteneva l’energon che Megatron aveva lasciato davanti alla sua porta.  
chiuse la porta dietro di se a chiave, voleva riposare in tutta tranquillità. Quando si sarebbe sentito meglio sarebbe uscito, ma aveva bisogno di un attimo per rimettere in ordine i suoi ricordi. Senza indugio si lasciò cadere sul letto. Era comodo e fresco. Attirò a se la scatola, è uno dopo l’altro divorò tutti e 26 i cubi di energon con fame e bisogno. Appena addentò il primo sentì l’energon fresco scivolare fino al suo motore, che, finalmente, stava tornando a rallentare i ringhi e gli sbalzi. Di solito la sua razione standard era di circa 5-6 cubi. Questo Voleva dire che era proprio alle strette.  
Dopo la grande mangiata Optimus controllò il suo sistema interno, era pieno al 115%. Ora si che si sentiva meglio. La sua CPU però pizzicava. Doveva riposare. Solo così avrebbe potuto pensare alla sua situazione è trovare delle risposte.  
Si insinuò nel letto comodo, tra due coperte spesse e fresche, ma non ebbe neanche il tempo di sistemare il cuscino che le sue ottiche si spensero, facendo cadere il Prime in un profondo stato di incoscienza.


	2. Notte movimentata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La situazione è tranquilla, Megatron sta osservando Optimus che dorme, quando vede che è sonnambulo, e decide dì approfittarne per una interfaccia.   
Optimus avrà una risposta particolare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi saranno descrizioni di atti spinti, e interfaccia.

La notte stava passando lenta e silenziosa, e il giovane Prime stava riposando profondamente, ignaro della presenza di un gran numero di telecamere nascoste in giro per l’intera astronave, e, in particolare, nel suo alloggio. Occhi indiscreti guardavano alla sua figura. Ma nessuno lo avrebbe mai capito.

Megatron aveva dato ordine a tutto il suo equipaggio di controllare in modo poco visibile i corridoi che conducevano alla stanza di Optimus. Non avrebbe permesso che un Prime potesse bazzicare senza scorta nella Nemesis, almeno, non ancora. Fatto questo rimase solo nella stanza del monitoraggio delle telecamere. Sebbene fosse pomeriggio inoltrato non vi erano molti movimenti nella Nave Decepticon. Gran parte dei suoi soldati erano occupati nell’estrazione dell’energon sulla terra. Strascream e Soundwawe in ricognizione e Shokwawe al lavoro. Nessun segnale Autobot ostile. Era tutto perfetto, Megatron poteva rilassarsi senza problemi.

MG~ e ora andiamo a osservare come si sta ricaricando il nostro ostaggio ingenuo.~

Ed eccolo lì. Nel sonno aveva spostato le coperte, che ora, per gran parte, giacevano sul pavimento, il viso era rilassato e tranquillo, e la mano destra era sul pannello dell’Interfacciamento. Megatron non era abituato a vedere Optimus così tranquillo, rilassato, doveva ammettere che durante i lunghissimi anni dove avevano solo combattuto, avevano quasi cancellato il ricordo del suo grande amico Orion Pax, sempre così gentile, con una buona parola per tutti, pronto al sacrificio per aiutare. Sebbene Megatron non lo voleva ammettere, stava iniziando a provare qualcosa per Optimus, sentimenti vecchi sepolti oramai da mooolto moooolto tempo.   
Zummò sul volto di Optimus, e appena intravvide bene i suoi lineamenti, sentì l’intera struttura scaldarsi. Iniziò a osservare tutto il corpo sul letto, coperto solo al braccio e alla parte inferiore della gamba del lato sinistro dalla coperta. I suoi fianchi, i suoi colori, il suo viso... erano davvero belli.   
Più lo guardava e più la sua temperatura aumentava pericolosamente. Il suo picco si stava indurendo, e lo scomparto stava diventando sempre più stretto. Megatron non voleva fare un auto servizio al suo spike, avrebbe tanto voluto alleviare il suo bisogno, ma non come un animale, ma con Optimus, torturandolo e seviziandolo. Ma adesso che lo vedeva così inerme e sereno, lo faceva eccitare ugualmente.   
Questi suoi pensieri andarono avanti per qualche ciclo, finché Optimus non ebbe un sobbalzo nel sonno, facendolo svegliare di botto. Ma le sue ottiche non erano attive, evidentemente era sonnambulo. 

MG~ la cosa si sta facendo interessante~

La sorpresa fu molta, tanto da innalzare ulteriormente la sua temperatura. il suo picco ormai era troppo dolorante, e voleva liberarsi. Ma magari, avrebbe approfittato dello stato di Optimus.   
Megatron lo osservò ancora per qualche attimo. E Il Prime rimaneva fermo, immobile, seduto sul letto con i piedi verso il pavimento guardando il vuoto. Piccoli rantoli provenivano da Optimus, stava dormendo profondamente. Così Megatron prese la decisione. Quel giorno si sarebbe di nuovo divertito. E magari, anche Optimus sarebbe rimasto soddisfatto.  
.  
.  
.

Megatron chiuse gli schermi, e si incamminò diretto alla stanza di Optimus. Più pensava e più il picco iniziava a perdere piccole gocce di lubrificante. La sua valvola era pronta all’atto e la sua psiche, ghiotta di nuove sensazioni di piacere. Con un Prime sotto il suo intero controllo.

Una volta arrivato davanti alla porta bussò, una voce calda e profonda pronuncio un ‘avanti’ non molto convinto. Megatron entrò e richiuse a chiave le porte dietro di se. Si avvicinò al letto e vide Optimus con le ottiche aperte ma ancora spente che lo stavano osservando. 

OP~ che cosa c’è Megatronus? È l’ora di controllare i data pad? Oppure ho dimenticato l’incontro post combattimento dei gladiatori?~

MG~ oh no no, sono qui per ordine del dottore. Ha detto che hai bisogno di un’interfaccia per resettare i tuoi livelli di stress. Sai meglio di me che un Prime deve alleviare i suoi sistemi, per un corretto funzionamento.

Optimus era troppo distratto per capire che cosa stava ascoltando. La sua CPU nn elaborava le informazioni, ma per istinto, poteva formulare frasi immediate alle domande poste, muovendo il suo corpo a seconda delle esigenze. 

OP~ ah, si, certo. Ma in realtà non ne sento un immediato bisogno, ma se lo ha detto il dottore...~

Detto questo Optimus si è coricato sul letto, con i cuscini dietro al suo busto, così da innalzarlo leggermente. Megatron voleva prenderlo duramente, subito e in modo violento. Ma per questa volta magari poteva essere gentile, dato che Optimus era come creta nelle sue grinfie.  
Avrebbe voluto torturare un po’ i suoi tank di scarico come l’ultima volta, ma ha dovuto rinunciarci, anche perché il processo di riempimento forzato era relativamente lungo, e la sua Spike voleva il sollievo. 

MG~ bene Optimus, apri il tuo pannello~ 

Ma Optimus non si mosse

MG~ Optimus, avanti apri, è per il tuo bene, lo sai!~ 

OP~...   
un leggero sibilo tagliò l’aria. Il pannello di Optimus si spostò di lato. Ma ciò che conteneva era una valvola sciatta è un picco leggermente pressurizzato, forse per effetto del sonno profondo. Se Megatron voleva un’altra bella serata doveva occuparsi del suo ostaggio.   
Così si avvicinò ad Optimus. Le loro camere spark sfrigolavano luna contro l’altra, raggiunto il viso di Optimus lo accarezzò gentilmente. Se non fosse stato per quel inquietante sguardo spento, Megatron avrebbe potuto giurare che l’Autobot lo stesse guardando con uno sguardo che trasmetteva un sentimento simile all’affetto.  
Megatron si abbassò sulle cinghie del collo di Optimus facendolo guaire leggermente mentre lo mordeva lentamente . Con la sua lingua arrivò fino ai punti più profondi e sensibili. Più si addentrava tra le cuciture di trasformazione, più la proto forma sottostante la corazza di Optimus si inarcava involontariamente, alla ricerca di qualcosa di più.   
Sentiva che ad Optimus non importava nulla, ne di fingere che non gli piacesse quello che stava per fare, ne bloccare le sue emozioni. Era pronto a fare qualunque cosa. Così Megatron si spostò per esplorare e giocherellare con le pinne uditive dell’elmo di Optimus. Non appena sfiorò il sensore uditivo, Optimus emise un basso rantolo, lo mordicchiò, è Optimus dovette combattere l’impulso del mandare all’indietro la testa, perché non voleva perdere il contatto di Megatron.   
Sentendosi ormai bollente il tiranno lasciò uscire il suo picco. Appena l’aria fresca e carica di energia statica lo colpì, fu quasi preso alla sprovvista da un sovraccarico, ma non voleva averlo così, ma arrivare al culmine assieme alla sua piccola è adorabile preda di 25 metri.   
Megatron continuò a leccare le pinne dell’elmo, mentre con una mano teneva Optimus e con l’altra stava cercando la Spike del Prime. Il lavoretto al suo elmo portò i suoi frutti. La valvola di Prime, dapprima priva di interesse, nel giro di pochi tocchi divenne umida e bisognosa.   
Megatron avrebbe voluto giocare con questa bella valvola, ma sarebbe stata più una tortura per se stesso che per il Prime in trans. Si allontanò leggermente, quel tanto che bastava per vedere il volto di Optimus . Era davvero tenero. Di solito quando si sentiva minacciato indossava la maschera da battaglia, come nell’ultima occasione che si erano incontrati. Ma ora, ora tutte le sue difese erano abbassate, e questo rese possibile un lungo e appassionato bacio ricambiato da entrambe le parti. Mentre i due mech erano ancora collegati viso a viso, Megatron infilò piano una cifra della sua mano nella valvola di Optimus, che pianse leggermente al contatto. Megatron tocco in modo esperto alcuni nodi sensibili, quel tanto che bastava per stuzzicare Optimus, ma non dal portarlo al sovraccarico. Optimus voleva di più. Ma era azzittito dal bacio. Col suo corpo cercava di inarcarsi e avvicinarsi a Megatron, così anche da poter muovere il dito che ora era fermo. Megatron si divertiva a vedere Optimus così lussurioso.

MG~ vuoi di più Prime? Cosa? Non capisco, potresti chiedere magari, e se sarò gentile ti accontenterò~

Detto questo, l’ottica di Optimus si accese leggermente per qualche secondo, e Megatron ebbe paura che Optimus stesse per uscire dal trans, ma per sua fortuna non avvenne. 

OP~ ti prego, dammi di più, Megatronus, ti prego, sei un grande guerriero, ma si clemente, aiutami...ahhhh ahhhhh....~

Optimus fece dei sospiri di piacere, perché in risposta alla sua richiesta Megatron mise due dita nella valvola di Optimus. Era strettissima, come se nessuno ne avesse abusato, sebbene solo il giorno prima Megatron l’aveva inaugurata. Mentre rigirava le dita, si abbassò leggermente e prese il picco voglioso di Optimus in bocca, che impreparato dall’atto di Megatron , imprecò in cybertroniano. Cosa che non era mai successa davanti a lui.

OP~ hooooof, Megatronus, ahhh, si così.....oooh~

Le ventole di Optimus giravano al massimo, gli sfiati laterali al di sotto delle sue placche pettorali sfiatavano aria bollente a tutto regime, i sensori stavano dando segnali parziali e Optimus non riusciva a gestirli. Megatron dal canto suo con la lingua, andava e veniva dalla piccola rientranza del picco di Optimus che stava perdendo piccole gocce di transfluido.  
Improvvisamente le ottiche di Optimus si accesero del tutto, giusto in tempo per rendersi conto di quello che stava per succedere, lui, sul letto, in una posizione provocante, con Megtronus tra le sue gambe. Successivamente la consapevolezza che il suo picco era In balia di una forza che ormai non poteva più fermare, sentiva che il suo sovraccarico stava per arrivale. Infine la bruciante sensazione di una valvola perduta nel piacere, ogni movimento che Megatron faceva toccava un gran numero di nodi, lanciando costanti scariche elettriche di piacere nella sua CPU, lo stesso valeva per la punta del suo picco, che, leccata dopo leccata ormai stava per arrivare all’apice.   
Appena Optimus processò tutti gli elementi non riuscì più a controllarsi, prese la testa di Megatron e la spinse più a fondo, e in pochi secondi, il suo spike arrivò al sovraccarico, una grande quantità di naniti e energon affiorarono dalla punta di Optimus, passando all’interno di Megatron, che sorpreso dall’afflusso del liquido, quasi soffocò, ingoiando tutta la sostanza, era davvero particolare, più dolce rispetto a quella di un Decepticon e più pura rispetto ad un Cybertroniano normale. La carica energetica era altissima, è una volta che Optimus smise di contrarsi, si staccò leccandosi le dite in modo sensuale, ora era il suo turno.

OP~ (ooooh), Mega... che cosa.....(mmmmf)... che cosa stiamo facendo? 

MG~ ehehe, nn è il momento di certe spiegazioni, vieni qui. 

Ringhiando la sua struttura bollente avvinghiò in un forte abbraccio Optimus, che era confuso e privo di forze, i suoi sistemi non avevano caricato a dovere, e i suoi cip erano ancora in fase di avvio. Così contro il suo volere, rimase passivo. Megatron lo baciò e lo accarezzò. 

MG~ non preoccuparti, tu sei il mio migliore alleato, non potrei mai farti del male, (oooof) aiutami e ti aiuterò.

OP~ bhe, se hai così bisogno di me Megatronus, mi sento lusingato. D’accordo, ti aiuterò 

Detto questo Optimus si distaccò leggermente dal bacio bisogno di Megatron. Con i suoi piccoli servi, accarezzò lentamente le placche pettorali del Tiranno, ogni piccolo anfratto era suo, esplorato e toccato, facendo contorcere Megatron sotto ogni più piccolo e leggero tocco. 

Megatron era già allo stremo da prima, e il sovraccarico stava già bussando alla porta.

MG~ Optimus, sto per......(haaaaa) sto per venire....

OP~ no Megatronus , sono io che decido quando potrai sovraccaricarti. 

Detto questo Optimus con la sua mano destra afferrò saldamente il grosso picco di Megatron, giocherellando in modo simpatico sulla sua punta, ma strizzandola non appena sentiva che il sovraccarico del suo compagnino si stava avvicinando, così da rimandarne gli effetti.   
Megatron era scioccato, non avrebbe mai detto che in Optimus si nascondeva un lato tanto oscuro da dominatore. Questo gli fece solo aumentare di giri al motore surriscaldato. Megatron venne improvvisamente afferrato da Optimus, e con una forza inaspettata lo rivoltò sul letto, a pancia in su, Optimus tra le sue gambe, che lo teneva fermo al petto e allo stesso tempo giocherellava con il suo picco. Un basso ringhio proveniva dal motore di Megatron, che stava iniziando a soffrire, questo per via del gran numero di sovraccarichi che erano stati abortiti. 

MG~ ggggrrr....hey Optimus, non ti facevo così piccante (ooof..)

Un altro sovraccarico abortito lo fece sobbalzare, anche perché Optimus, con fare malizioso, aveva permesso al suo picco di procedere leggermente di più rispetto alle altre volte, ma, finendo sempre con un override, imposto dalla mano ferma del Prime.   
Megatron guadò verso il soffitto, la testa inclinata all’indietro, è una voglia irrefrenabile di frammentare Prime col suo picco, e alleviare il suo bisogno. Ma allo stesso modo, non voleva terminare la sessione di gioco con Optimus, era così terribilmente sexy con quel suo sguardo malizioso, la sua violenza, la sua ferocia nell’atto dell’interfaccia. Quasi non si osava dire nulla, gli doleva ammetterlo, ma aveva sentito molte storie sui Prime che una volta che si lasciavano andare diventavano davvero pericolosi, e sebbene lui credeva di essere più forte, non aveva nessuna intenzione di provare la forza di Optimus proprio ora che aveva tra le sue mani la sua parte più delicata. 

Megatron fu ridestato dai suoi pensieri quando una strana voce provenne da Optimus, era di due toni più bassa, persuasiva e minacciosa. Era come se fosse il tono da comando che usava per le sue truppe, ma con un accenno di minaccia, e questo fece lanciare uno sprizzo di eccitazione alla sua scintilla. 

OP~ HEY MEGATRONUS, CHE FAI? NON TI VA PROPRIO DI IMPLORARE UN SOLLIEVO? CHE DELUSIONE... TU CON ME TI SEI DILETTATO NON POCO, ORA TOCCA A ME. IMPLORA!!

A ogni parola, Optimus stava lentamente accarezzando l’intera struttura piacevolmente calda del suo Decepticon, dal collo, fino alla placca degli addominali, finché raggiunse il punto dolente, la sua valvola.   
Quando le dita di Optimus picchiettarono sulla placca che proteggeva la delicata zona surriscaldata , Megatron grugnì, non voleva essere il dominato, era lui che portava e non colui che seguiva, ma, stava davvero pensando che se si fosse concesso a qualcuno, sarebbe potuto essere Optimus. Perché no, aveva già provato in precedenza con dei Decepticon, ma non lo soddisfaceva come quando era lui a frammentarli.   
Optimus si stava spazientendo. È ringhio facendo venire dei lunghi brividi di piacere elettrici sulla superficie del metallo di Megatron.

OP~ ALLORA? SE NON TI MUOVI ME NE VADO E TI LASCIO A MACERARE DA SOLO. MUOVITI, ORA!

Megatron spalancò gli occhi improvvisamente, il comando era tale da essere il più convincente possibile, il suo corpo fece il resto, senza chiedere consensi a Megatron, la CPU diede l’avvio alla valvola di aprirsi. *clic*. La placca di protezione si staccò, e la dolce brezza fresca e carica di elettricità statica la colpì immediatamente, a causa del suo poco utilizzo, era davvero sensibilissima. 

MG~ (ooooohhh...)   
Megatron nn poté trattenere un sospiro di impazienza. 

OP~ ECCOLO, BRAVO IL MIO MEGATRONUS. E ORA MI SENTO GENEROSO, VOGLIO PREMIARTI E RICAMBIARE AL FAVORE.

Immediatamente Optimus si abbassò per tutta la sua lunghezza su Megatron, inghiottendo l’intero picco, che moltissimi avrebbero temuto di avvicinare. Lo stesso Megatron la scorsa volta non aveva voluto utilizzare la sua i lunghezza completa, per evitare di danneggiare di già il suo nuovo giocattolo, ma, a causa del continuo stuzzicare, non era riuscito più a controllare il suo corpo, che, alla ricerca del sovraccarico, aveva molto presto iniziato ad ignorare il volere di Megatron stesso. Questo perché diede maggiore importanza al raggiungimento del sollievo. Optimus dal canto suo, non battè cigliò. Mandò il grosso aggeggiò giù, giù lungo la sua gola. Nulla sembrava avere senso. Un osservatore esterno sarebbe rimasto di stucco, impallidendo alla vista di un’interfaccia di questo genere, chi dei due era la vittima? Chi era davvero Megatron e chi Optimus? I ruoli si erano completamente invertiti. 

[[pensiero di Optimus] che cosa sto facendo? Tutto questo è sbagliato, perché Megatronus sta giacendo con me? Non mi ricordavo di avere intrecciato una relazione con lui così intima... ed Elita? Dove era? Megatronus deve sapere che sono profondamente innamorato di lei, e che non mi sarei mai concesso a nessuno se non alla mia anima gemella... Forse è perché la nostra relazione non è andata a buon fine ... sì è possibile...(oooooh) certo che megatronus è proprio un bel pezzo di Mech, forse non stiamo proprio insieme, ma ora come ora, mi fa solo piacere. Ma non voglio farlo così, qui e ora, voglio capire....]

Mentre pensava a tutto questo, il suo corpo era totalmente fuori controllo. In balia di qualcosa di più primordiale dell’istituto, era più un ricordo. Come se il suo corpo sapesse benissimo cosa fare, probabilmente faceva tutto parte del sapere infuso nella sua scintilla dai Prime che lo avevano preceduto. Optimus iniziò una veloce supposizione, *come la consapevolezza e il sapere del combattimento e della saggezza era stato tramandato, anche il sapere sul sesso e l’interfacciarsi doveva essere arrivato a lui* Cosa che nel bene o nel male, faceva sentire Optimus più tranquillo e sicuro, per lo meno il suo corpo sapeva cosa fare. 

Megatron stava letteralmente impazzendo, una parte di lui voleva violentare nel profondo il Prime sbruffone, ma l’altra parte era intimidita. Bloccata dalla cocente bellezza e dal desiderio di questo Prime selvaggio. Rantoli, sbuffi, vampate di aria calda si innalzavano dalle strutture dei due robot.   
Scintille si ravvivavano ad ogni scontro, 

Optimus pompava esperto il picco di Megatron, era solo una questione di secondi prima che il tiranno venisse nella gola del Prime. Optimus guardò Megatron negli occhi, il suo sguardo era davvero troppo malizioso, e nelle ottiche rosso fuoco di Megatron, balenò una scintilla di preoccupazione. 

[pensiero di Megatron] ~perché Optimus mi guarda così? Non va affatto bene, soprattutto con la mia delicata area al suo volere, spero che non si sia ristabilito psicologicamente proprio ora, in tempo per vendicarsi.

Optimus era stufo, voleva venire dentro la valvola di Megatron, la lussuria dei Prime era difficile da estinguere una volta attivata, e un solo sovraccarico non poteva certo saziare la sua fame, sebbene instillata in lui dal volere di qualcun altro.

MG~ (AAAAAH) Optimus cosa fai, hai! Smetti.....haaaa

Optimus stava mordicchiando il picco mooolto lentamente, ma con decisine, si, era consapevole che poteva fare male, ma così facendo, attivava dei nodi, che praticamente non venivano mai usati nei rapporti normali, perché non essendo visibili erano facili da dimenticare.   
Se dapprima Megatron sentiva solo fitte di dolore, dopo poco scariche di piacere intenso si insinuarono in tutto il suo corpo. La sua struttura si inarcava cavalcando il sovraccarico, e stavolta sarebbe stato un torrente in piena, anche perché essendo di stazza corporea più grande di Optimus, conteneva più energon e naniti per l’accoppiamento. Comunque Optimus sembrava più che consapevole e stava spingendo Megatron al sovraccarico. E bum, Optimus mise una mano tra le cuciture sensibili dell’inguine del Decepticon, questo fece scoppiare Megatron. L’energon che tanto era stato bloccato, affluì velocemente nella gola di Optimus. Più si contraeva il suo spike, più Optimus leccava leggermente la punta, facendo continuare il piacere di Megatron. Il suo sovraccaricò fu allungato dall’abilitá di Optimus, che deglutì tutto. Per quanto avesse mangiato tutti quei cubi di energon, i suoi sensori avevano ancora fame. Per cui, questo nuovo afflusso fù davvero piacevole, dandogli nuove energie. Il gusto del fluido era strano, con un sapore metallico, leggermente dolce, con una punta di acido. Ma in modo piacevole. Appena finì di leccare Megatron, si staccò lasciando il tiranno più che spompato, ma Optimus non aveva ancora finito. Vedeva che i suoi sensori lo avvertivano che i sistemi avevano bisogno di riposo, ma ora non gli importava. Voleva mettere fine al calore che si stava continuando ad annidare nella sua struttura pelvica.

MG~ ooof off bhe, bene, Optimus. Sei sempre una sorpresa. Non mi deludi mai eheh....

Proprio mentre Megatron stava per alzarsi, fu bloccato dal tocco di Optimus, la mano destra sul proprio picco, e l’altra stava giocherellando con il nodo esterno della valvola di Megatron. 

MG~ Optimus, vorrei riposare, non sei ancora sazio eh?ehehe...oooof, va bene,,,,aaahhh fa quello che vuoi...io non ti fermerò 

Optimus guardò negli occhi il suo compagno, gli sorrise e lo guardò con ottiche piene di affetto e amore, cosa che fece sciogliere la spark di Megatron. Nessuno lo aveva mai guardato così, nemmeno quando era un gladiatore famoso su Cybertron. Era diverso, non adorazione, ma affetto. Optimus si avvicinò al viso di Megatron, e gli diede un dolce, fugace bacino sulla guancia 

OP~ grazie mille, sei proprio gentile.

Così Optimus fece entrare un dito, due, tre

MG~ oooooooptimus, metti, metti il tuo spike....

OP~ ne sei sicuro?  
Disse Optimus in modo sensuale

MG~ si ti prego, voglio sentirti dentro di me,...

OP~ (si avvicina all’audio di Megatron e bisbiglia) implora...

Megatron nn voleva abbassarsi a tanto, ma la sua valvola stava letteralmente piangendo, così sensibile, è così vogliosa. Un solo dito già lo aveva mandato fuori giri. Ma ora voleva davvero finire.

MG~ mmmf.... ti, ti prego, vieni con me.

Optimus diede un giro alle sue ventole, voleva sovraccaricarsi, e poi riposare. 

OP~ MEGATRONUS, APRITI

Megatron obbedì, allargando un po’ di più le gambe.

Optimus tolse le dita, facendo sussultare Megatron, poi spinse il suo spike in un unico colpo. Megatron era stupito, nn pensava che il picco di Optimus potesse diventare tanto caldo prima di cedere. Pochi secondi ed ecco che Optimus diede un colpo di bacino. Tutti i nodi l’interno di Megatron furono colpiti, facendolo grugnire di piacere.  
Optimus prese un ritmo, non troppo potente ma deciso, il piacere stava pervadendo i loro interi corpi, finché Megatron sentì il suo sovraccarico di nuovo imminente, prese Optimus alla schiena

MG~ Optimus....Optimus sto per.....  
OP~ pure io, non preoccuparti, ci sovraccaricheremo insieme 

Tempo un micro click e Megatron raggiunse l’apice, la sua valvola si contrasse in più punti, stringendo dentro di se il picco di Optimus, che non poté fare a meno di Avere un sovraccarico anche lui. Il picco di Megatron spruzzo un’altra grande quantità di liquido sul viso di Optimus e nel mentre, la spike del Prime riempi Megatron   
Forti ruggito e rantoli, unito al rumore di ferraglia che strisciava l’una sull’altra riempivano l’aria.   
Due piccole luci si accesero, entrambe dagli scomparti delle spark dei due. Quando la luce si spense, il sovraccarico era finito. Optimus cadde sfinito sul petto di Megatron, e il tiranno era troppo stanco anche solo per pensare a quanto era stato bello.   
Era stato talmente tanto estremo, che ancora in quelle posizioni, caddero in un profondo stato di ricarica.


	3. Primi passi col nemico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus si sveglia con Megatron. La paura lo attanaglia, ma qualcosa di più pericoloso si sta annidando nel suo processore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo in anticipo scusa per eventuali errori, comunque alla fine sta diventando una vera storia, chi lo avrebbe detto. Spero che vi piaccia. Buona lettura :)

Megatron fu il primo a svegliarsi. Per sua fortuna Optimus era sfinito, stava dormendo davvero profondamente. Probabilmente sarebbe rimasto in fase di ricarica per un bel po di tempo.  
Megatron fece per alzarsi, ma con suo sgomento si rese conto che il picco di Optimus era ancora incastrato nella sua valvola. Megatron avrebbe preferito andarsene, ma ad ogni tentativo di spostare Optimus dalla valvola, lo faceva rabbrividire dal piacere, questo perché lo spike continuava a sfregare contro i nodi di Megatron anche solo respirando.  
Pensò di essere vicino a toglierlo, quando una scarica di elettricità lo percorse per tutto il corpo, facendolo rantolare. Subito guardò ad Optimus, non voleva svegliarlo, ma tutto sarebbe stato più semplice se fosse stato sveglio. Lo avrebbe liberato velocemente e senza troppi problemi.  
Megatron fece un ultimo tentativo, che non andò a buon fine.

MG [pensiero] accidenti, così non va affatto bene, devo cercare di andare via. Chissà come reagirà Optimus. Ehehe certo che è proprio bello quando dorme. Ma devo tornare alla guida della Nemesis, non posso distrarmi in questo modo.]

Megatron fece un movimento brusco, e quasi non si sovraccaricò sfregando di nuovo contro il suo nodo anteriore così sensibile .

MG [pensiero ] no... ahhh no, così no. Non voglio fare male a Prime sganciandolo violentemente da me. E non posso permettermi un sovraccarico ora, i miei livelli di energon sono troppo bassi. A questo punto aspetterò che Optimus si sposti, così da poter liberarmi. ]

Mentre Megatron pensava al da farsi, senza accorgersene, le sue ottiche tornarono pesanti, riaddormentandosi.  
.  
.  
.  
[OP~ pensiero] mmmh.. la mia testa, che dolore... che ore sono?

Optimus si stava lentamente risvegliando. Tutto d’un tratto cercò di girarsi, e si rese conto di essere ancora collegato a Megatron. Preso dal panico lanciò un forte grido, che fu accompagnato da una forte spinta e da una caduta dal letto, ma almeno si era distaccato.

*klank*

Il rumore fece svegliare di soprassalto Megatron, che senza pensarci due volte era balzato fuori dal letto, sguainando la spada, pronto a combattere. Appena realizzò che cosa stava guardando sgranò gli occhi incredulo. Optimus era a dir poco terrorizzato, li per terra, davanti a lui, che lo fissava con ottiche ristrette, è un viso rigato da gocce di energon che affluivano dolcemente, fino a cadere sulle sue placche anteriori del petto. Non appena Optimus si accorse che il suo picco e la sua valvola erano ancora scoperti, guaì leggermente, e si affrettò a rimettere le placche sulle sue intime aree. Lo stesso fece Megatron, che si era completamente dimenticato che non aveva ancora chiuso i suoi scomparti.  
Passarono così alcuni istanti Finché Optimus ruppe il silenzio.  
La sua voce era tradita da una grande quantità di energia statica, per cui dovette riavviare due volte la sua scatola vocale, ma alla fine disse:

OP~ che... che cosa mi vuoi ancora fare?.....CHE COSA MI HAI FATTO?

L’ultima frase fu quasi urlata fuori dal suo petto. 

OP~ se, se vuoi uccidermi, FALLO...mi sembra di impazzire, che diamine sta succedendo? Megatronus... io.... io non ho memoria... devi spiegarmi perché mi stai puntando un...un arma contro, sebbene hai giaciuto con me? Che relazione c’è tra noi? CHE COSA È SUCCESSO A ELITA 1? 

Optimus era in una crisi di prima categoria, tutto ciò che Megatron avrebbe dovuto fare sarebbe stato andarsene e lasciare che si sfogasse, per poi accampare una scusa ben accurata. Però vedere l’orgoglio degli Autobot, il leggendario Optimus Prime ridotto così...per colpa sua perdi più, lo faceva stare male, perché si, lo avrebbe anche voluto distruggere fisicamente e psicologicamente, ma quando era ancora un famigerato nemico. Ora era più come vedere un vecchio e fidato amico in difficoltà. 

Megatron mise via l’arma, aggirò l’enorme letto, e si avvicinò al Prime singhiozzante che si stava coprendo il volto arrossato da una forte sfumatura di blu che gli decoravano le guance solcate da lacrime premendo, premendo con le sue mani cercando di nascondersi a tutto e tutti. Senza dire una parola si abbassò e lo abbracciò. Un atto che voleva dare una nuova sicurezza, ad un amico davvero distrutto.  
Al suo tocco Optimus rispose con un pianto ancora più forte, ma dopo poco si sciolse nell’abbraccio sicuro del tiranno, che ora gli accarezzava piano l’elmo.

MG~ non ti preoccupare, ora devi solo sfogarti e calmarti, ci sono io con te, il tuo più vecchio amico Megatronus, non ti devi preoccupare di nulla. Quando sarai di nuovo in te stesso, ti spiegherò ogni cosa. 

Optimus si girò e ricambiò l’abbraccio. Megatron spinse dolcemente il viso di Optimus sulle sue placche pettorali, luogo dove il povero Prime sfogò tutte le sue lacrime residue.  
.  
.  
.  
Passarono in questo modo un bel po’ di tempo. Megatron pensò che molto probabilmente Optimus ci metteva tanto a scaricare le sue lacrime, perché chissà da quanto tempo non piangeva. Ad un certo punto si accorse che aveva smesso di singhiozzare, sebbene la sua struttura fosse ancora scossa da piccoli sbalzi, e tremiti. Così abbassò il suo sguardo, che cadde sull’elmo del Prime.

MG~ hey....Optimus, ora come ti senti? 

Con un piccolo mugugnino, (davvero strano sentirlo da Optimus) alzò il viso. La sua placca facciale era ancora macchiata dalle lacrime. Ma le sue ottiche blu, grandi e confuse erano tornate quelle del giorno prima.  
Optimus con riluttanza rispose:

OP~ ...bene, suppongo. E mi spiace per tutto...

Megatron non capiva, adesso era lui confuso.

MG~ scusami? 

OP~ io... non volevo combinare tutto questo trambusto, il pavimento è un disastro. Il letto anche, e ti ho sporcato con le mie lacrime. Ti chiedo scusa Megatronus...però....

MG~ si?

OP~ vorrei davvero sapere... c’è una relazione tra noi?

Optimus lo stava guardando con uno sguardo troppo profondo. Megatron avrebbe voluto articolare una grande bugia, ma tutto quello che riuscì a dire non era minimamente al livello del grande capo dei Decepticon in quanto a scuse.

MG~ bhe.... si, mi....fa strano che non ti ricordi di me.

OP~ e... Elita One? Che fine ha fatto Elita?

L’ultima volta che Megatron l’aveva vista era ai tempi degli inizi della guerra su Cybertron. Non aveva la più pallida idea di dove fosse, o se era ancora in vita.

MG~ io, credo sia stata terminata, non ho sue notizie da davvero tanto tempo, per cui temo che questa sia la risposta più adeguata... mi spiace molto.

A Megatron venne male alla scintilla quando vide l’ottica di Optimus rimpicciolirsi così di scatto. Il dolore stava prendendo piede nel corpo dell’Autobot. Megatron era già pronto a confortarlo, ma con suo stupore, da dolore nelle ottiche di Optimus trasparì rabbia. Il robot blu e rosso si alzò in piedi tutto d’un tratto, velocemente fece scattare la sua maschera da battaglia, staccandosi da Megatron. Si diresse alla camera per gli allenamenti, e senza battere ciglio puntò verso la sezione del poligono di tiro, sparò tutto il suo caricatore su alcune sagome di acciaio innocenti. Anche quando furono ridotte ad un ammasso fumante, il mech continuò a sparare e a sparare e a sparare, Megatron era intimorito. Lo guardava dalla porta della stanza, e poteva quasi toccare con mano l’aura di distruzione che aleggiava sul Prime, tanto era solida.  
Quando Optimus finì di infierire sulle sagome si girò bruscamente, Megatron pensava che lo volesse attaccare, visto che era diretto contro di lui con decisione, invece, Optimus si scagliò contro un manichino che era posto vicino alla porta. Lo divelse a metà con un pugno.  
Poi, si lasciò cadere sulle ginocchia, le gambe tremanti cedettero sotto il suo peso. Il suo sguardo era perso nel vuoto. 

MG~ mi....dispiace...

OP~ c’è speranza?

MG~ mmm?

OP~ c’è una qualche speranza che Elita sia ancora in vita?

MG~...si, forse. Io nn l’ho vista ne da viva ne da of-Line . Forse una piccola possibilità c’è.

Detto questo appoggiò una sua grande mano sulla spalla di Optimus, che ora girò la testa per guardare a Megatron. Senza dire una parola si alzò in piedi e si diresse al divanetto, sedendosi.

MG~ ora devo proprio andare, tu te la senti di restare da solo?

Optimus non disse nulla, aveva ancora la maschera attiva. Si limitò a guardare al letto e al casino.

MG~ non preoccuparti, manderò qualcuno a pulire tutto. Tu ora dovresti andare da Shokwave per il tuo controllo. 

non era convinto, e guardò a Megatron con un ottica ostile.

OP~ no, non voglio che nessuno guardi al casino che ho fatto. 

E la sua ottica tornò a guardare quell’enorme lago di transfluidi che ricoprivano gran parte del letto, e del pavimento lì dove era caduto. Ciò che lo faceva sentire in imbarazzo più di tutto era che la forza della caduta, lo spavento e la sua valvola aperta gli avevano fatto perdere una gran parte del liquido che si era ricreato nel suo tank di scarico. Per sua fortuna la cosa era passata inosservata, ma odiava la mancanza di controllo del suo corpo. 

MG~ ehehe, non preoccuparti, non è la prima volta che finiamo una sessione in questo modo

Mentì spudoratamente il mech argentato  
Optimus ora lo stava guardando con ottica preoccupata

MG~ e già, ma devi stare tranquillo, solo alcuni fidati sanno. Ora devo proprio andare, e vai dal dottore. Manderò qualcuno a pulire. A dopo.

Detto questo Megatron si girò, usò la chiave magnetica, e uscì dalla stanza. Optimus non si chiese perché anche Megatron avesse una chiave d’accesso alla sua casa, dato che era evidente che stavano insieme.  
Ora Optimus era lì, solo. E preso dallo sconforto decise che rimanere così in camera a vegetare non era una bella idea. Così si alzò, si mise in posizione retta e fiera ed Una volta costruito un guscio esteriore di sicurezza apparente uscì.  
.  
.  
.  
Camminando per i corridoi della Nemesis tutti si giravano per dargli una veloce occhiata prima di tornare ai loro doveri. Optimus non si ricordava dove era l’ancoraggio del dottore, ma aveva voglia di fare un giro, e quindi, la cosa non lo irritò. Camminando il suo sguardo fu attirato da un robot davvero particolare, tutti quelli che aveva visto fino ad ora erano bene o male simili tra loro, con dei colori tendenti al viola. Probabilmente era perché indossavano quei colori come divisa. Ma il Cybertroniano alla fine del corridoio, era di un rosso acceso, davvero bello. Optimus si incuriosì e decise di fare conversazione.  
Appena fu a portata di parola, salutò cordialmente il robot rosso, che si girò guardandolo con un grande sorriso. 

OP~ buon giorno, scusi il disturbo ma, purtroppo ho dei problemi di memoria, e non sono sicuro di conoscerti, sebbene il tuo viso mi ricorda qualcosa, per cui nel dubbio piacere, io sono Optimus Prime 

Disse facendo l’accenno di un leggero inchino col capo, sorridendo. Per tutta risposta il viso del bot di fronte a lui sembrava divertito, e iniziò a squadrarlo dalla testa ai piedi, ad un certo punto iniziò a parlare, mentre gli girava attorno per osservare meglio la sua struttura.

KO~ hey hey che bei cerchioni, bhe diciamo che si è sempre in tempo a fare conoscenza, se come dici tu hai perso la memoria, è inutile girarci attorno. Io sono Knok Out, e non posso fare a meno di complimentarmi per la tua struttura, hai una cornice perfetta, E che bei colori, gli altri abitanti della Nemesis hanno tutti dei colori così neutri e noiosi ehehe. Non passi certo inosservato, così si fa, direi bravo, distinguiti da questo branco di noiosi. 

OP~ ( Optimus era leggermente in imbarazzo per i vari apprezzamenti sul suo aspetto, ma una parte di lui si sentiva lusingato. Così cercò di tenere una voce calma, sebbene fosse ancora un pò instabile a causa di una piccola carica di energia elettrostatica che gli fece prendere una leggera sfumatura di blu sul viso.)  
~oh, bhe, grazie mille davvero. E scusa, ma potrei chiederti che tipo di veicolo hai scelto? A prima vista sembreresti un’auto non è così?

KO~ ehhhh già, i Decepticon solitamente prediligono jet, aerei o comunque mezzi di trasporto che viaggiano in aria, ma io preferisco avere le mie quattro ruote a terra e sentire la velocità di un motore che romba, le ruote sul terreno che sfrigolano, ehehe. Comunque la mia vettura è molto ricercata, è un’auto europea, più precisamente una Roadster Zero 1 Audi. Quando l’ho vista nella vetrina di una concessionaria durante un sopralluogo non ho potuto resistere, ho salutato la mia vecchia Mustang e ho dato largo al nuovo 

Optimus guardò il viso sognante del mech che stava pensando davvero intensamente alle auto, doveva proprio essere un vero appassionato. E dopotutto non poteva biasimarlo. Mentre Knok Out parlava di macchine e auto varie, illustrava i veicoli tramite degli ologrammi creati dal suo avambraccio destro, e Optimus dovette ammettere che effettivamente alcune avevano una carrozzeria da capogiro.

KO ~ e dimmi Optimus, tu sei un Peterbit 389 giusto? 

OP~ emm.... scusa ma, non è ho idea. 

KO~ ah, forse non ti ricordi. Ecco qui.

Con un veloce gesto mostrò al Prime un nuovo ologramma, raffigurante un bel camion. 

OP~ a, bhe, allora credo proprio di sì. 

Risposte Prime con un leggero sorriso.

OP~ però devo ammettere che ora che mi hai mostrato quei veicoli mi intriga l’idea di diventare una macchina sportiva...però...

KO~ però è un peccato che non esistono auto del genere che possano ospitare una cornice possente come la tua...

Disse Knok Out guardando il Prime con ottica triste, con un tono leggermente più basso.

OP~ e già, ma va bene così. Anche se sono pesante sono potente 

Optimus sorrise a Knok Out che nel mentre accennava ad una risata, quando Improvvisamente la sua tranquilla conversazione fu bruscamente interrotta da un forte dolore all’addome. La fitta fù talmente inattesa che non poté nascondere il dolore dal suo viso.

KO~ hey, amico, tutto bene?

Optimus cercò di riprendersi e di rimettersi in posizione eretta, ma appena lo fece, il forte dolore si ripresentò al basso addome, nella sezione della sua valvola e del picco che ora pulsava. Optimus non voleva dire nulla, ma non riusciva proprio a stare dritto. Una piccola scintilla di panico iniziò a farsi strada nei suoi sistemi.  
Con voce tremante è seria si rivolse a Knok Out.

OP ~ potresti gentilmente indicarmi dov’è l’ancoraggio di Shokwave ? Ho bisogno che mi faccia un controllo medico...subito

L’ultima parola uscì strozzata dal suo vocal, non voleva sembrare disperato, ma aveva sempre più male. 

KO~ Shokwave ? Per un controllo medico? Perché lui? Lui è uno scienziato, io sono il medico qui.  
Più tardi dovrò chiedere delle spiegazioni 

Disse in modo irritato è preoccupato. Non pensava di valere così poco da essere addirittura dimenticato.

KO~ perdonami, ma ti porterò nella baia per le cure. Sono davvero arrabbiato, avresti potuto essere in pericolo di vita senza saperlo, magari... e se nn fossi incappato in un VERO medico, saresti potuto andare in contro a gravi problemi.

Knok Out era serio, Optimus glielo leggeva nella scintilla delle sue ottiche, così, in preda ad un altro dolore, sì piegò alla volontà del robot più piccolo, seguendolo piano piano. 

,  
,  
,

Nel mentre Shokwave iniziava a spazientirsi, non riusciva a capire perché quel frag di Autobot non si sia ancora fatto vedere. Eppure gli aveva esplicitamente detto di farsi controllare. L’ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto era un Prime scassato, un Megatron adirato e la sua fiducia tradita. Aveva ricevuto un ordine dal mech d’argento e non voleva disubbidire. 

SkW~ mmm. Sono uno sciocco. È inutile fare questi pensieri. Dopotutto se Optimus stava male sarebbe subito venuto quì, e poi, non mi sembra proprio il tipo che si rimangia la parola data.

Shokwave stava parlando tra se e se, e cercò di tenere occupato il suo processore continuando alcune ricerche che aveva avviato alcuni sol fa. Ma con sua grande irritazione, non riusciva proprio a lavorare in maniera logica e pulita. Quando l’ennesimo esperimento fallì miseramente, lanciò contro un muro la provetta che aveva in mano, senza però fare un suono. 

SkW~ e va bene, spero solo che non faccia lo stupido e che venga da me se sta male. Il resto non mi riguarda... e spero anche che Optimus non dia informazioni importanti al primo mech che incontra per strada..

Detto questo, riuscì a raffreddare il suo processore e finalmente poté andare avanti su un altro progetto.  
.  
.  
.  
.ps (Soundwave me lo sono immaginato come quello dei Prime, ma nello stile bayverse,)

Megatron era nella zona di comando della nave, sugli schermi si registravano alcuni picchi di energia, indicavano la posizione di tre nuovi depositi di energon. Assieme a Soundwave, appena di ritorno dall’ultima missione. Ora stavano organizzando le truppe per una nuova fase di estrazione del minerale.  
Soindwave ad un certo punto si girò e guardò Megatron. Qualcosa non andava nel suo capo. I suoi movimenti erano più lenti, sebbene fossero sempre precisi e decisi. Le sue ottiche guardavano allo schermo, ma sembrava non vedessero, evidentemente Megatron era in pensiero per qualcosa.  
Improvvisamente Megatron si girò notando che lo stava fissando 

MG~ si, lo so a cosa pensi. Che io abbia qualcosa in mente, chi meglio di te lo può sospettare, dopotutto tu sei le ottiche e gli audio dei Decepticon. 

Detto questo Soundwawe mostrò sul suo schermo facciale l’immagine di Optimus Prime incatenato, e successivamente per terra, spaventato vicino al letto con Megatron che lo fissava, è per finire, un Optimus che stava chiacchierando con Knok Out.

MG~ mmm. Vorresti delle spiegazioni? Bhe, ma tu non dovresti già sapere tutto?

Soundwawe annuì con un cenno del capo, ma mostrò nuovamente l’immagine di Optimus vicino al letto, spaventato, rimandando la voce di Megatron *sapere tutto*

MG~ bene, a quanto pare vuoi le informazioni di prima mano non è così?

Soundwawe annuì 

MG~ bene, Optimus ora ha perso la memoria, è confuso e non è sicuro di nulla. A prima vista sembra che le potenti droghe di Shokwave, unite con le torture e l’interfaccia forzata che ho intrapreso la prima notte, abbiamo portato a questo risultato. Ma non possiamo essere sicuri di nulla fino a quando Optimus non si sottometterà ad una diagnostica completa dal nostro scienziato. E per ora, preferirei che nessuno sappia della nostra ipotetica relazione, più che altro perché se qualcuno iniziasse a porre strane domande a Optimus, lo potrebbero fare scattare, e noi non vogliamo un Prime pazzo sulla nave dico bene?

Soundwave annuì, stava per girare il suo volto per tornare al lavoro, quando improvvisamente si spostò di nuovo verso Megatron. Sullo schermo del viso ora era comparso un Optimus che diceva che aveva bisogno di sapere dove era Shokwave, e Knok Out che lo porta alla sua baia medica.

Megatron iniziò a scaldarsi, non era da Knok Out che doveva dirigersi, se Prime lo avesse fatto, il medico avrebbe trovato in quattro e quattr’otto i segni di una forte interfaccia. Soprattutto perché quel robot medico aveva la lingua lunga, i segreti con lui non durano a lungo.  
Con un basso ringhio Megatron si girò per andare da Knok Out. Ma prima che potesse aprire la porta che dava verso il corridoio, Shokwave si mostrò in procinto di entrare.  
Megatron si compose velocemente davanti allo scienziato e trovò un controllo nella sua voce.

MG~ mmm, dimmi. Ci sono novità 

Shokwave si abbassò in un basso inchino, era abbastanza irritato. 

SkW~ mio signore, mi sono diretto personalmente agli alloggi del Prime per controllarlo, ma era scomparso. Lei sa dove è? Devo ancora fare una diagnostica approfondita ai suoi sistemi.

MG~ si, sò perfettamente dove si trova, quello sciocco di Knok Out lo sta forzando ad andare alla sua baia medica, ecco perché il Prime a prima vista ha disobbedito. Vieni con me e andiamo a recuperare il nostro amico.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Optimus stava davvero male, il calore e il dolore nel suo basso ventre non faceva alto che aumentare. Ma cercò di fare di tutto per rimanere calmo e tranquillo. Cosa che funzionò abbastanza bene, ma purtroppo per lui, doveva vedersela con un medico, e molto presto Knok Out iniziò ad allarmarsi. Uno strano profumo stava iniziando ad inebriare l’aria, ma gli sembrava strano che provenisse da Optimus.  
Per fortuna erano arrivati alla baia medica. Appena furono dentro Optimus si sedette all’ancoraggio del medico senza aspettare che gli fosse richiesto. La sua struttura era sempre più calda, ma riusciva a tenerla sotto controllo, anche le sue ventole erano ancora basse. Ma se continuava in quel modo non sarebbe stato in grado di continuare senza darlo a vedere. Optimus ora si sfogava in modo irregolare, il suo viso leggermente arrossato da una sfumatura di blu. Ma, grazie al primus, ad un occhio inesperto, poteva sembrare sempre il solito Prime, magari un po’ stanco, ma nulla di più. 

Knok Out si girò per dire al mech di sedersi, ma con sua grande sorpresa, il Prime si era già accomodato. 

KO~ oh, molto bene. Ora ti indurrò in una leggera fase di stasi, quindi perderai conoscenza per un po’. Non preoccuparti di niente, sei in buone mani.

Knok Out sorrise al giovane mech, sperando di tranquillizzarlo.

(Op pensiero)[mmmmfh, che male strano, non mi era mai successo. Spero che Knok Out capisca cosa non vada in me.]

Knok Out si avvicinò ad Optimus e chi attaccò due cavi al suo addome. Non appena ne attaccò altri due più vicino al basso ventre, partì una leggera scarica elettrica che fece leggermente inarcare il Prime, che riuscì a schiacciare in gola un rantolo. I suoi pannelli si stavano scaldando sempre di più. E il suo picco iniziava a fare male.  
Knok Out si allarmò leggermente alla reazione di Optimus. Prima però di iniziare il controllo voleva aspettare che cadesse in stasi. Almeno avrebbe potuto osservare senza dare ulteriore stress al suo paziente. 

KO~ emm... Optimus, rilassati e lasciati cadere nella stasi. 

OP~ mmmh. Non so.... non sono sicuro....di..

Improvvisamente nella sua Mente un messaggio di pericolo inizia a risuonare, una sensazione davvero forte che gli diceva di non abbassare la guardia, poteva essere in pericolo. Così iniziò ad agitarsi, e a combattere contro la stasi. Purtroppo però il calore non faceva che aumentare e stava lentamente perdendo il controllo.

Op~ la... lasciami...non voglio....NON VOGLIO!! LASCIAMI ANDARE!

Knok Out aveva prontamente legato i servi e le gambe del Prime al tavolo operatorio. Più che altro per evitare che il paziente in fase confusionaria potesse ferirsi o usare uno dei suoi bluastre contro di lui.

KO~ ti chiedo scusa. È per il tuo bene, ti prego calmati. Per favore.

Optimus si sentiva sempre più terrorizzato è confuso. La sua cornice ancora ricordava perfettamente le catene che lo avevano legato, e che questo, poteva voler dire molto probabilmente tortura, pericolo. Con un grande sforzo riuscì a inclinate leggermente le catene alle sue gambe. Ma nulla più di questo. Il terrore si faceva sempre più strada nella sua scintilla mano a mano che l’oscurità lo iniziava ad abbracciare. 

OP~ nooo...NOOOOOOoooo....

Nel momento in cui Optimus finiva di lamentarsi, Megatron entrò di prepotenza nella stanza del medico, seguito a ruota dà Shokwave.  
Il mech argentato aveva sentito i lamenti di Optimus fin dal corridoio, per non parlare dello strano profumo familiare che aleggiava, lo stesso della sera scorsa, soltanto mooolto più forte. Guardò subito ad Optimus, in tempo per vedere la sua ottica spegnersi e il suo vocal fermarsi.  
Si girò lentamente verso Knok Out, producendo un ringhio sempre più forte, mano a mano che le sue ottiche infuocate si posavano sulla carrozzeria del medico

MG~ potrei cortesemente sapere, PERCHÉ C’È OPTIMUS PRIME URLANTE SUL TUO ANCORAGGIO, MEDICO?

KO~ emm...emm.. lord Megatron, ecco io....cercavo solo di aiutare..e dato che AHHH

Knok Out fu interrotto dalla presa d’acciaio sul suo collo dai servi artigliati del lord distruttore.

MG~ prego, continua. 

La presa si faceva sempre più dura, e questo rese più difficile la risposta.

KO~ ecco io... io... ho solo cercato di attenermi ai vostri ordini...

Con un leggero tocco al suo braccio destro, Knok Out fece partire un messaggio audio di Megatron. 

“A tutto l’equipaggio, a quanto pare il nostro amico Optimus Prime ha problemi di memoria, per chiunque lo incontrerà nella Nemesis, dovrà essere gentile e accomodante. E non sparate.”

L’ottica di Megatron si serrò mentre ascoltando il suo messaggio e si rese conto che effettivamente le sue parole potevano essere anche fraintese.

KO~ e... per di più.... mentre Optimus era con me ha iniziato.... a sentire male, e quindi ho ritenuto giusto portarlo da me.... mi perdoni se non l’ho portato da Shokwave  
Ooooof

Megatron lasciò cadere a terra il mech rosso con un tonfo. 

MG~ va bene. Hai fatto il tuo dovere da medico. (Disse in modo piatto). Bhe, allora potresti spiegarci cosa sta succedendo al Prime? Perché l’ottava prima? E perché c’è questo profumo?  
Il tempo trascorreva senza risposta 

Improvvisamente i mech si resero conto che stavano osservando in silenzio Optimus da un bel pò. Knok Out fu il primo a parlare.

KO~ bhe.... a prima vista, potrei quasi dire che Optimus sia, in calore

SkW~ tu dici? E da quando i Prime hanno un ciclo? O almeno, sapevo che lo potevano avere solo quando era loro decisione, perché Optimus si comporta così?

MG~ mmm. Fate una diagnostica 

KO & SkW~ mi scusi? 

MG~ cosa c’è, non vi va di lavorare assieme? Muovetevi e trovate delle risposte. Appena avrete novità riferitemele. 

Megatron uscì senza aspettare una risposta, non voleva rivelare anche a Knok Out quanto la sofferenza del Prime stranamente gli stava a cuore. Il profumo di Optimus inebriava ancora il corridoio, e molte truppe si erano riversate al suo Interno, confuse. 

MG~ cosa fate qui? AL LAVORO!

i bot si dispersero tornando ai loro posti alla velocità della luce. Ora il mech d’argento doveva pensare ad altro, era solo una questione di tempo prima che gli Autobot aiutati dal Nest, o là mech tornassero all’attacco per localizzare Optimus. Così si avviò nuovamente all’ancoraggio di comando. Combattere lo avrebbe distratto, almeno per un po’.


	4. Uno strano dolore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus ha un calore incomprensibile provenire dalla sua struttura. Knok Out cerca di capire dov’è il problema

Megatron era appena uscito dalla baia medica, e Shokwave non aspettò un click per chiedere spiegazioni al mech più piccolo.

SkW~ Perdonami, mech medico, ma si può sapere perché non hai mandato Optimus da me non appena ti aveva chiesto dov’ero? Non mi sembrava una richiesta così difficile, o sbaglio?

Lo scienziato si avvicinò sempre di più, fino a quando Knok Out non si ritrovò spalle al muro. 

KO~ ti chiedo scusa, ma la risposta che ho dato a Megatron è la stessa che potrei darti nuovamente , stava male e io ho ritenuto che un medico potesse aiutarlo più di uno scienziato .

SkW~ mmm. La tua affermazione è logica, ma devo chiederti di rimanere al tuo posto e di seguire gli ordini. Ci siamo capiti? Dottore?

Knok Out annuì abbassando leggermente le sue ottiche con fare stizzito 

KO~ e va bene, ma non indugiamo oltre, vediamo cosa ha il nostro amico.

Con un leggero movimento Knok Out si allontanò dal muro, avvicinandosi al paziente.il dottore prese uno strumento in grado di verificare la temperatura interna e l’attività della scintilla di un mech in modo poco invasivo. 

KP~ ooooo, ecco quá. Mmmh. Allora, sembrerebbe proprio che sia davvero in un ciclo di calore. E oserei dire anche bello potente. Mmm, potresti alzare leggermente il braccio destro a Optimus?

Shokwave si avvicinò lentamente al mech fiammante, staccò la catena di contenimento dal servo, e obbedì a Knok Out, sollevando il braccio. 

KO~ vedi? Non sei molto pratico di questi metodi, e mi sembra anche normale, visto che sei uno scienziato. 

SkW~ si, è un’affermazione giusta e logica. Ma non forzare troppo la mano.

KO~ si, ok ok. Disse il dottore con tono piatto e poco convinto. ~ ora devo infilare questo recettore tra i cavi di Optimus, tra il collo e il braccio, così da poter controllare la protoforma sottostante alle placche dell’armatura. 

Il dottore avvicinò un bastone, che, non appena sfiorò la carrozzeria calda del Prime, si aprì in una decina di piccoli fili brillanti. A prima vista, molto simili alle fibre ottiche. In un klik tutte iniziarono a penetrare sotto il braccio di Optimus. si insinuò l’ultima di queste creature. Optimus iniziò a scaldarsi ancora di più. Le sue ottiche ancora serrate dalla forma di stasi indotta, ma la sua forma fisica era scossa da piccoli spasmi, e dalla sua scatola vocale stavano uscendo piccoli lamenti, fino a diventare dei veri e propri piagnucolii. 

SkW~ Knok Out, mio caro dottore. Potresti cortesemente spiegarmi il bizzarro comportamento che sta avendo il tuo paziente? 

Knok Out allargò le sue ottiche quando vide tra una placca e l’altra della carrozzeria, che quando una di quelle creature di controllo, sfioravano strisciando la sua protoforma, lo facevano piangere leggermente.

KO~ bhe, a questo punto mi pare più che ovvio.   
Shokwave si girò per guardare con uno Sguardo irritato il robot rosso che era alle prese con un altro attrezzo. 

KO~ visto che proprio non ci arrivi te lo dirò. Optimus ora è in una specie di ondata di calore. È anomala. I suoi sistemi non rispondono al 100% come un normale Cybertroniano dovrebbe. 

Knok Out iniziò a scansionare i parametri di Optimus mentre continua la spiegazione 

KO~ la camera di gestazione di Optimus è più che sigillata. Cosa strana per chi entra in questo stato, diciamo, particolare. I livelli di energon sono molto bassi. Sebbene il suo stomaco sia più che pieno. Ha una gestazione delle scorte en energetiche lente.Mmm. Mi chiedo se....

Il dottore girò leggermente l’elmo del Prime, apri uno sportellino dietro alla nuca, e incastrò il suo dito. Era una pratica dei dottori, permetteva loro di capire a livello più profondo e non verbale lo stato del paziente. In particolare, se privi di coscienza.

KO~ mmmmhh...mmmmhhh...non saprei. Ad un primo controllo. Sembra che ci sia qualche cosa di strano. 

Il mech rosso si staccò dal suo paziente. Iniziò a cercare qualcos’altro. Nel mentre Shokwave aveva iniziato a posare lentamente il braccio del Prime che ancora stava reggendo.

KO~ ok, devo controllare i sistemi, e abbiamo fatto.

Con un piccolo fischio fece uscire dal Prime, (che ancora si muoveva leggermente al loro movimento, ) le piccole creature che si posarono nel palmo del robot, così da permettergli di guardare uno per uno i file di monitoraggio che avevano registrato.

KO~ bhe , ti farà piacere sapere che fisicamente sta bene, oltre il basso apporto di energon nei sistemi.

Knok Out si alzò immediatamente dopo la visione delle informazioni. Solo successivamente attaccò ad uno schermo di monitoraggio la nuca di Optimus, tramite uno spesso cavo, simile a quelli che normalmente vengono anche usati per la connessione psico-corticale, aprì anche delicatamente il petto di Optimus, e vi collegò un altro cavo. Questa era un’operazione che richiedeva mano ferma e tatto, anche perché se Optimus si fosse svegliato ora, con la scintilla aperta a tutti, avrebbe potuto entrare in un forte stato di panico. Questo perché, mostrare la scintilla per un Cybertroniano è come mettersi nudo davanti agli altri. Knok Out essendo un dottore aveva assistito a tanti robot che prima di mostrargli la scintilla per le cure facevano tante e tante storie, per cui era meglio andare avanti con la procedura con calma.   
Appena il cavo si attaccò alla scintilla del Prime, una scarica elettrica scoppiettò, facendogli fare un profondo rantolo. Quasi immediatamente comparvero sugli schermi varie statistiche e numeri. 

SkW~ Knok Out, la temperatura sta arrivando a dei livelli troppo alti, la cornice si sta surriscaldando. Perché i suoi sistemi di raffreddamento non partono?

Knok Out senza girarsi disse con tono piatto “ne sono consapevole, è sempre un effetto della stasi, molto sistemi sono of-line, ora devo capire cosa non va, non dovrebbe aumentare così la sua temperatura, anche in calore.....oooohh.”

SkW ~ trovato il problema?

KO ~ ooooh, si si. E non ho idea di come Megatron la possa prendere.

SkW ~ Optimus si sta spegnendo?

KO~ no no, anzi, al contrario. Disse con un sorrisetto malizioso sulla sua placca frontale, le sue ottiche lampeggiavano di divertimento, mentre si avvicinava al corpo inerme di Optimus   
~ sembrerebbe, che, a quanto pare, la fatidica sera dove Megatron ha “giocato” con Optimus, non abbia solo ottenuto come risultato un Prime confuso e privo di parte della sua memoria, ma ha inavvertitamente attivato nel suo processore una parte del suo inibitore, utile ai Cybertroniani per tenere sotto controllo e bloccare le ondate di calore. Ma questo lo sapevi già, scusa, deformazione professionale. Coooomunque, ecco spiegato il suo bizzarro comportamento. Era tutto nella norma, ma per curare anche questo problema di controllo, ci vorrà un bel pò, tra circuiti di ricambio e rigetto delle parti se poco compatibili, bhe, è un lavoro lungo. E devo chiedere a Megatron cosa ne pensa di questa situazione. Però devo avvertirlo che potrebbe essere pericoloso. Un robot in calore su un’astronave da guerra potrebbe creare anche più di qualche pasticcio per cui io..

Knok Out non finì mai la frase, perché fù bruscamente interrotto da un forte ringhio proveniente dall’Autobot. 

KO~ che cosa stai facendo?

SkW ~ scusami non l’ho fatto apposta. 

Il mech da un occhio solo si allontanò dalla cornice di Prime veloce come la luce, alzando le mani verso l’alto. ~l’ho involontariamente toccato sul braccio e ha reagito così.

Ora sullo schermo dietro ai due, comparvero delle cifre al quanto preoccupanti, la scintilla di Optimus ora sfrigolava in modo irregolare, alcuni sfiati stavano rilasciando piccoli sbuffi di vapore e condensa a causa di una struttura troppo calda rispetto all’aria esterna, molto più bassa.   
La temperatura stava aumentando ancora, ma solo nella zona delle placche per l’interfaccia. A quanto sembrava, era tutto lì il problema. 

KO~ ok, ok, si, non è stata colpa tua, ma è solo colpa mia se Optimus è ora in questa situazione...

SkW~ cosa?

KO~ bhe si, ormai sono sicuro, prima, quando te e Megatron siete entrati, e avete sentito Optimus gridare, è perché forse si sentiva vulnerabile se fosse caduto in stasi, e questo pensiero gli sarà balenato, perché un po’ ha intuito che magari vicino a lui ci possono essere dei nemici, è un po’ perché stava sentendo il calore che iniziava a scaldarlo, per cui, non voleva addormentarsi. 

SkW ~ ummm, si. Mi pare logico. E ora che cosa facciamo? Prime sta bruciando, e credo che dobbiamo muoverci. 

KO~ si, hai ragione, ma dobbiamo muoverci con cautela, le ondate di caldo sono spesso molto potenti, e potrebbero sopraffare anche Megatron se non fa attenzione, tutta colpa di questo profumo dolce e fresco che sta emanando. Ehhhh è sempre stata affascinante questa parte del mio lavoro. Potrei alleviare il suo dolore anche quì e ora.

Knok Out con un dito toccò tutta la placca pettorale di Optimus, con ancora la scintilla esposta.

OP~ MMMMMPH....MMMMM

KO~ wooow se siamo sensibili, e se metto la mia mano QUI?

Con un guizzo di maliziosità, toccò leggermente l’interno dello scomparto della scintilla, Optimus si inarcò in avanti, aprendo le sue ottiche, che però erano ancora of-Line, e anzi che lanciare un forte urlo, Optimus lasciò uscire solo un rantolo soffocato. Non appena il robot rosso ritrasse il servo dallo scomparto, Optimus ricadde sull’ormeggio con un tonfo.

SkW~ per tutto l’allspark, cosa diamine hai in mente?

KO~ controllavo. E si. Optimus ha bisogno di alleviare i suoi, per così dire, istinti?

SkW~ ne sei sicuro?

KO~ sinceramente? No, ero convinto che toccando la scintilla avrei aperto i pannelli surriscaldati di Prime, ma a quanto pare ha una resistenza superiore. Dovrei liberarlo dalla stasi, ma non ho idea di come possa reagire. Tu che cosa ne pensi?

SkW~ potremmo provare a farlo svegliare, e in base a come si sviluppano le cose chiedere o meno aiuto.

Knok Out alzò i suoi servi verso l’alto in segno di resa.

KO~ d’accordo, ma tieniti pronto. Potrebbe anche essere pericoloso. 

Detto questo attraverso i cavi che ancora erano attaccati a Optimus, inserì una sostanza che neutralizzava la stasi. Mentre faceva effetto tolse i blocchi agli arti di Optimus 

SkW~ perché stai togliendo i blocchi? Non hai detto che potrebbe essere pericoloso? Potrebbe diventare violento. 

KO~ lo faccio perché non vorrei che si sentisse minacciato e in trappola. Va bene un Optimus violento perché vuole un’interfaccia, ma se mi vuole uccidere è diverso, non credi?  
Alzò lo sguardo sul mech Viola mentre staccava l’ultimo blocco, con un sorriso forzato.   
Ormai Optimus era libero, senza nemmeno i cavi per ridestarlo, il mech rosso chiuse lo scomparto della scintilla. Aspettando.

Improvvisamente un forte rombo di motori si innalzarono dal robot fiammate rosso e blu, facendo sobbalzare gli altri due mech.

OP~ oooof, ooooof, mmmmmmm.

Optimus si sedette a fatica, lentamente, ogni suo cavo scricchiolava. Le sospensioni sotto la sua colonna spinale era dolorante. pose i palmi delle sue mani sugli occhi, cercando di trovare un po’ di lucidità, ma senza successo. Tutto quello che sentiva era male, ovunque. Un fortissimo calore che bruciava e bruciava. I suoi pannelli valvole dolevano, ma mai quanto il suo picco, compresso e pressurizzato nella placca contenitiva sotto la sua corazza. Avrebbe voluto liberarsi da tutto quello, ma non fece in tempo a processare i suoi pensieri che sentì un robot vicino a lui tossire, facendolo sobbalzare. Alzò lo sguardo. Voleva parlare ma tutto quello che riusciva a fare era creare rumori senza senso, densi di staticità, rombi e rantoli. I suoi fan giravano cercando inutilmente di alleviare il calore. Ma ora Optimus si era concentrato su i due mech, e non sul suo problema. 

Knok Out si rese conto che quello che vedeva non era ciò che sperava, le ottiche di Optimus non erano quelle di un mech bisognoso, ma di uno pronto a saltarti al collo. 

KO~ eeeehm eeeehm. Optimus? Posso avvicinarmi? Ti potrei aiutare se vuoi...

Il dottore cercò di avvicinarsi, ma Optimus si girò di scatto e si mise a quattro zampe sull’ ancoraggio. Ringhiando selvaggio al dottore. 

KO~ hey hey, sta calmo, sono io, Knok Out. E dai, non ti ricordi? Poco fa ti ho mostrato alcune auto molto belle e mi hai detto che ti sarebbe piaciuto indossarne i panni. 

Per un breve istante l’ottica di Optimus ebbe un leggero sfarfallio, e sembrò che la sua struttura si rilassasse leggermente. Ma un altra ondata di profumi provenienti dal grande mech, fece capire ai due decepticon, che ora stava arrivando una nuova fitta al telaio di Optimus.   
La risposta dal grande Autobot non si fece attendere, è una nuova sfumatura di Viola prese a brillargli nelle ottiche. un altro forte ringhio iniziò a provenire da Prime, gutturale e profondo, il tutto unito dal rombo del suo motore e dalle ventole, che alla fine non facevano che espandere l’inebriante profumo.

Al ringhio Knok Out fece un balzo indietro spaventato. Avvicinandosi in posizione difensiva a Shokwave. 

KO~ accidenti, perché è così difficile. Io sono un dottore mannagia al Frag. Dopo tutti questi profumi avrei voluto un bel frammento. Sono un dottore dopotutto, è mia programmazione aiutarti. 

Optimus si limitò a piagnucolare. Era sempre nella stessa posizione di attacco, ma questo comportava che entrambe le sue mani fossero a terra, saldi sull’ancoraggio per tenerlo in equilibrio. E quindi, se voleva difendersi, non poteva dare sfogo al suo bisogno sempre più difficile da gestire tra le sue cosce.   
Piccole gocce di lubrificante stavano lentamente uscendo dalle guarnizioni delle placche contenitive. I. Suo processore gli stava comunicando di alleviare il suo bisogno, così da abbassare la temperatura, ma la sua paura nel confronto dei mech contro di lui lo bloccava, preferiva soffrire ed essere pronto all’attacco, anzi che essere visto in posizioni vulnerabile, come in questo caso, durante un sovraccarico.

SkW~ emmm... dottore, io chiamerei Megatron a questo punto.

KO~ mmm prova ad avvicinarti anche te, prima di disturbare Lord Megatron dobbiamo provarle tutte, altrimenti mi staccherà la carrozzeria vite per vite.   
Un piccolo brivido percorse l’intero telaio del robot rosso. 

Shokwawe si avvicinò senza timore ad Optimus, stentava a credere che quel dolce e gentile mech che aveva incontrato legato poco tempo prima, si fosse ridotto ad una specie di bestia selvaggia. Purtroppo il calore può portare anche a questo, pensò tristemente tra se e se.   
Allungò una mano ignorando i rantoli e i ringhi minacciosi del Prime, riuscendo ad accarezzargli un audio.

SkW~ calmati Prime, tu non sei così, cerca di tornare in te.

OP~ mmmmmmmf, mmmmm..... tu....non sei..... il mio compagno...  
Un nuovo e più profondo ringhio provenne dal profondo di Optimus. Però non attaccò lo scienziato. Probabilmente lo aveva riconosciuto. 

KO~ compagno? Intendi Megatron? WoW non ci posso credere, addirittura in questo stato riesci a mantenere questo tipo di controllo? E bhe, i Prime non si smentiscono proprio mai..

OP~ gggggrrrr....ANDATEVENE O VI FRAMMENTO A SANGUE.....  
Optimus si maledisse nel processore per aver detto una cosa del genere, ma non controllava più il suo corpo. E se non se ne fossero andati in fretta, aveva davvero paura di ucciderli solo per alleviare questo schifoso bisogno che non capiva. Non gli era mai successo, ed ora? Ora non riesce a fermarsi.

KO~ ok ok ok, ma tu non fare nulla di sciocco ok, andiamo a chiamare il tuo compagno d’accordo? 

Optimus non distolse per un secondo l’ottica dal dottore. Voleva davvero prenderlo. Di brutto. Finché non nominò quel mech.

KO~ andiamo a prender Megatron ok?

Optimus al suono familiare di quel nome si tranquillizzò un po’. La sua ottica più larga, è un suono di fusa leggere provenirono dalla sua cornice...

OP~ ok........

SkW~ bene, bene, andiamo su prima che cambi idea. 

KO~ ok, ok non spingere ahhh.

Ora i due mech furono fuori, chiudettero a chiave dietro di loro la porta, sperando che potesse contenere abbastanza a lungo gli istinti fuori controllo di Optimus.

KO~ click *mi scusi Lord Megatron, ho una notizia più che urgente da comunicare*

MG~ click * sbrigati Knok Out sono sulla terra nel bel mezzo di un ride Autobot. Cosa c’è?*

KO~ *signore, farebbe meglio a tornare subito, Ho controllato i processori di Optimus, e sembra che oltre ad aver avuto un danno alla memoria, ne ho trovato anche uno al processore che controlla il calore. Per cui Optimus è affetto strano caso di semi calore indotto. Mi scusi, non posso essere più preciso, sta di fatto che se il Prime non si interfaccia entrò breve con qualcuno che possa riconoscere come suo compagno-compagnia, rischiamo che per dare sfogo al suo calore, ci demolisca la nave*

MG~*oooh, calore dici? E perché non lo avete alleviato voi mentre io sono qui a combattere?*

KO~* il problema è che, sebbene io sia in grado di aiutarlo, lui non si lascia avvicinare, ringhia. E diciamo che questo non aiuta . Avendo l’inibitore semi funzionante può essere molto selvaggio o mansueto. Mio signore, non si lascerà avvicinare da nessuno , tranne che dal suo compagno o compagna. Oppure potrebbe perdere il controllo e letteralmente interfacciare qualunque povero mech sulla sua strada. Ora è troppo confuso per accettare me o qualcuno di diverso. Però...*

MG~ *COSA?*

KO~ *a quanto pare, tu sei stato accettato, quando ho fatto il tuo nome si è calmato e si è messo in attesa.*

MG~ *per primus, chi lo avrebbe mai detto. Ho Prime più sotto controllo ora che mai. Eccellente. Ordino a Soundwave un ponte spaziale appena mi sarà possibile. A dopo,* click 

KO~ bhe, speriamo che il Prime non faccia nulla di stupido durante l’attesa.

SkW~ mi pare logico.


	5. Tenere a bada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus è bisognoso di attenzioni, chi sarà il fortunato a donargliele?
> 
> Ps scusate per gli errori, o la grammatica

Optimus aveva appena visto uscire il dottore. La porta si chiudesse con un piccolo click,e un guizzo di consapevolezza si accese nella sua CPU. 

OP~ mmmmrrrr, che... che cosa diamine....  
Si prese la testa tra le mani, stringendola forte, ritrovandosi in posizione fetale sull’ormeggio. Il suo pannello valvole era sempre più caldo. I liquidi da interfaccia stavano fluendofuori dalla placca pelvica.   
Optimus si sentiva sempre più confuso, ma il suo senso dell’onore da Prime lo bloccava. Non voleva consumare il suo desiderio come se fosse un animale in calore. Voleva mantenere integra la sua dignità, Sebbene però, la lucidità psichica sè ne stesse andando di nuovo. 

OP~ che male assurdo. Da quando il mio organismo ha queste reazioni? AAARGGH. 

Un’altra fitta di calore lo colpì, la sua scintilla sfarfallò. L’elmo fermamente stretto tra le mani, quasi come se fosse una questione di vita o di morte. Più il tempo passava più il dolore tra le sue gambe aumentava.   
Optimus si alzò di scatto. lubrificanti scendevano costanti dalle sue placche da interfaccia. La cpu lanciava messaggi di errore e avaria, finché un’ unica richiesta iniziò a lampeggiare, insistente, di arrivare al sovraccarico entro breve. Questo perché la temperatura si stava rivelando un problema.   
OP~ io, io devo uscire da qui' ho bisogno di aria.   
Ignorando la pozza di liquido che ormai si era formata sul pavimento, provò a dare delle violenti spallate alla porta blindata. Senza nessun risultato.   
La Nemesi era un’astronave con una struttura solida. Avrebbe fatto fatica a forzare una delle sue entrate anche se fosse stato in salute.

Ad ogni movimento le gambe strusciavano sui pannelli. Ora mai era solo questione di attimi, Prime avrebbe aperto i boccaporti. 

OP~ ( ora mai la sua voce si stava riducendo ad un ringhio) io...io..IO... HO BISOGNO DI INTERFACCIARE...OOOOMh...

Ridiede due botte alla porta, ma alla terza era quasi come se la stesse abbracciando. I suoi fianchi graffiavano violentemente contro la parete liscia e fresca, i suoi pannelli dolenti rilasciavano vapore tutte le volte che le superfici si mettevano in contatto.

Optimus stava inconsciamente iniziando a provare piacere, sporadici piccoli lamenti uscivano dalla sua scatola vocale. Improvvisamente un ultima fitta fu quella decisiva, i suoi pannelli si aprirono in segno di resa, una grande quantità di lubrificanti e fluidi uscirono dal pannello della valvola. Il suo picco era stato pressurizzato da così tanto tempo e in modo così violento Che quando si liberò dal piccolo spazio, la sensazione di libertà quasi lo fecero sovraccaricare sul posto .   
L’aria fresca che lo colpì a tradimento lo indussero ad inarcarsi dal piacere, sbuffando.   
Si distaccò violentemente dalla porta ammaccata, (ora troppo calda), sbattendo sulI pavimento duro, che lo accolse. Il dolore della caduta si fondeva col piacere, ogni più piccola sensazione lo stava portando ad un imminente sovraccarico, ma senza arrivare all’apice. Grugnendo di frustrazione Optimus ora era fuori dai suoi soliti schemi di controllo, arrendendosi al bisogno . Iniziò a giocale con la sua valvola, alla ricerca del nodo anteriore. Era forse una delle sue parti più strane da sollecitare, questo perché nelle rare volte in cui aveva cercato il “conforto “ in un sovraccarico, tendeva sempre a preferire il suo picco . Ma il calore aveva acceso troppi fuochi, e voleva estinguerli tutti il più in fretta possibile. 

Appena arrivò al punto sensibile, il motore prese a girare a più non posso, il rombo riecheggiava nella grande stanza. le ventole lanciarono vapore dai suoi sfiati laterali. La sua intera struttura tremava, ma nulla di più. Il calore ardeva dentro il suo basso ventre, consumandolo. Era evidente che solo così non bastava.   
Lentamente fece entrare nella valvola, prima un dito, poi due, e infine tre. Le sue dota Erano troppo corte e sottili per arrivare hai nodi più nascosti. E questo lo fecero innervosire. Cercò di pompare un po’ il suo picco con l’altra mano, ma trovò che fosse un idea al momento da scartare, perché il suo servo gli serviva per rimanere in equilibrio. Accovacciato com’era.   
Purtroppo Non era in grado di pensare semplicemente , *ok appoggio la schiena e avrò tutte e due le mani per me* questo perché in quel momento l’unico pensiero nella sua mente era la liberazione. 

OP~AARRRGGGA... non è possibile ...

il sovraccarico era lì vicino, ma sempre irrealizzato . Optimus era fuori di se. Con un rombo del motore, si alzò dalla pozza di lubrificante sotto di lui, e diede dei fortissimi colpi alla porta già ammaccata. 

Klank..klank....

La struttura stava per cedere quando improvvisamente la porta scivolò di lato ritrovandosi davanti un robot Viola e slanciato. Soundwave...  
.  
.  
.  
.

Il robot spia-sentinella era stato contattato da Megatron, egli non poteva lasciare il campo di battaglia sulla terra, troppi Autobot imperversavano ancora. Così gli richiese un aiuto particolare, quello di alleviare Prime quel tanto che bastava per tenerlo tranquillo e carico fino al suo arrivo.   
Soundwave aveva già obbedito in precedenza a ordini simili a questo , portandoli sempre a termine in modo egregio. Di solito però doveva preparare il malcapitato masturbandolo quel tanto da renderlo pronto per Megatron. Niente più. Per cui, il fatto che Il mech argentato gli dicesse di tenerlo buono, non era un buon segno. Ciò nonostante, decise di seguire ciecamente l’ordine del suo capo. Durante il breve tragitto lungo la Nemesis per raggiungere l’obbiettivo, non poté fare a meno di chiedersi come mai Megatron ci tenesse tanto. Ma in fondo, cosa importava? L’importante era che Il loro capo sapesse ciò che stava facendo.   
Improvvisamente un profumo inebriante colpì i suoi recettori olfattivi, seguì inconsciamente la scia di feromoni ritrovandosi davanti alla porta della baia medica. La aprì, e con sua immensa sorpresa si ritrovò davanti Optimus, che ansimava. Rimaneva fermo, con la cornice un po’ tremante, il calore che sprigionava, davvero invitante, per non parlare del profumo, saturo all’interno della stanza. Soundwave ebbe appena un attimo di ripresa sulla situazione. Chiuse velocemente la porta dietro di se, senza mai distaccare il suo visore dal Prime visibilmente pronto a saltargli addosso. Una volta messi i codici di blocco, guardò verso il basso. Aveva iniziato a perdere un po’ di lubrificante dal pannello valvola. Gli ormoni di un Prime erano davvero più forti di qualunque bot. Soundwave alzò velocemente lo sguardo, benedicendo che nessuno lo avesse visto in quello stato. Chissà quando aveva iniziato a perdere liquido. 

Optimus continuava a fissare il bot che si era palesato davanti a lui. La visita inattesa fece laggare i suoi relè, voleva interfacciarsi, ma non sapeva se poteva fidarsi a farlo. Annusò l’aria, e in mezzo klik sentì che anche il bot scuro davanti a lui stava rilasciando alte quantità di feromoni. Questo bastò a far balzare Optimus improvvisamente in avanti, con un ringhio gutturale prese le spalle al mech Viola, spingendolo contro una parete. Velocemente iniziò a accarezzare le pinne dell’elmo del suo compagno, mordendogli delicatamente i cavi del collo. Tutto ciò che voleva era la valvola del mech sotto di lui , e liberarsi dal profondo dolore che scavava nella sua scintilla.

Soundwave non aveva intenzione di interfacciarsi subito. Per quanto il profumo al quale era sottoposto era una delle droghe più esotiche e potenti alle quali avesse mai assistito , aveva una missione più urgente. Quella di preparare il paziente per il suo padrone.  
Soundwave era uno dei pochissimi privilegiati che erano a conoscenza del piacere di Megatron, nel torturare una vittima con un serbatoio dei rifiuti più che oltre la sua capacità limite. Era normale procedura quella di far bere al prigioniero dell’energon non elaborato , così da essere poi filtrato dall’organismo molto in fretta, perché quasi tutto formato da scorie. Quindi il serbatoio si riempiva velocemente. Questa volta aveva acche fare con un Prime. E di solito è difficile riempire i loro serbatoi in fretta, per non parlare di adesso che non riusciva a processare a mente lucida, con un Prime fuori controllo e bollente che armeggiava sulla sua struttura continuamente sollecitata.  
Forse una soluzione c’era. 

Soundwave improvvisamente creò un campo di forza magnetica che staccò bruscamente Optimus dal suo telaio. Il Prime mugugnò di delusione a causa della mancanza del contatto.   
Il robot Viola mostrò sul suo schermo dei cubi di energon, e con una vecchia registrazione audio disse   
SW~ bevi l’energon in quelle cisterne

Optimus non capiva, voleva frammentare e non bere. Tentò di riscagliarsi contro Soundwave, ma fu nuovamente allontanato. 

Soundwave riprodusse la registrazione per almeno altre tre volte. Finché Optimus chiese con un rantolo 

OP~ perché...? 

Soundwave rispose indicando prima le cisterne poste in uno scaffale medico al fondo della stanza, e poi la sua valvola ancora serrata, sebbene già più che copiosamente lubrificata. Resistere ad Optimus era davvero uno sforzo incredibile persino per lui.   
Il Prime grugnì in segno di approvazione, sebbene non fosse convinto del nesso tra le due cose.   
Dovette armeggiare un po’ prima di riuscire ad aprire la teca giusta contenente gli involucri.   
Ciascuno dove contenere almeno 13litri di energon da depurare. Per cui almeno il 60% di quei liquido era scarto. Ve ne erano quattro. Optimus prese il primo con foga, trangugiandolo tutto senza fare nemmeno caso al gusto grezzo . Così andò anche il secondo e metà del terzo. Fino a quel momento andò velocemente, perché le alte temperature e i suoi sistemi in avaria gli avevano quasi prosciugato l’energon nelle vene, provocandogli una gran sete, che però era ignorata a causa del calore nel suo telaio. Posò il contenitore svuotato per metà, asciugandosi la bocca. Una volta finito si diresse nuovamente verso la sua piccola preda.   
Prima che potesse fare un passo in più Soundwave indicò di nuovo i contenitori. Lo voleva carico per il suo tiranno, e non si sarebbe concesso a lui fino a quadro ogni goccia di liquido fosse stata posta dentro a Optimus.   
Il Prime fece una smorfia. Si sentiva già pesante. La sua cisterna principale era ancora pronta a ricevere liquido, se necessario, così, sebbene contro voglia, riprese il recipiente finendolo. gli altri seguirono. Una volta terminato, aveva la cisterna principale al 70%. Per cui stava bene. E invece la cisterna di scarico era piana solo al 15%. Una barzelletta. Peccato solamente che Optimus sotto i fumi del bisogno, non si rese conto che nn era carico di energon distillato, Che solitamente conteneva solo il 6% di scarto. Ma aveva fatto il pieno di scorie . Per cui, se il serbatoio di scarico si sarebbe dovuto riempire in due cicli, ora sarebbero state questioni di ore, forse. 

Quando l’ultima cisterna fu svuotata, Soundwave tolse la sua barriera, un ultimo messaggio fu dato al Prime, che ogni sistema di rilascio di liquido dalla cisterna di scarto fosse messa sotto il suo totale controllo grazie ad una password. Optimus dovette accettare, sebbene con riluttanza. un cavetto uscì dalla mano destra del bot rosso e blu, collegandosi al petto di Soundwave. La direttiva fu data. Ritrasse il braccio e il cavo. Ora erano proti.


	6. Saundwave fa un buon lavoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saundwave decide di creare un gioco perverso per Megatron caricando Optimus di un sacco di liquido. L’omorashi è dietro l’angolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo scusa per la pessima grammatica, se ci sono errori o avete delle idee scrivetemi pure, ne sarò felice.   
Quì c’è omoasci, e interfaccia. Se non fa parte dei tuoi gusti, chiudi e ignora tutto ahaha

Optimus non aveva ancora riposto perfettamente il suo cavo ,che già stava nuovamente mordendo dolcemente i cavi del robot sotto di lui. strisciava lento su e giù, il suo picco di acciaio ticchettava ad ogni mossa sulla valvola chiusa di Soundwave. Facendolo irritare. 

OP~ con una voce suadente, che faceva trapelare a stento l’energie statica e il dolore. ~ mmmmmf, perchè? Perché sei ancora chiuso?....,mmmmmmmrrr, apriti e ti prometto che sarò buono. Non ti voglio fare del male....ma MAAAAA DEVO TROVARE UN MODO PER TOGLIERE QUESTO DOLORE!

Sotto un nuovo attacco di caldo, Optimus divenne violento e selvaggio, il motore rombava e il suo processore bruciava di desideri e ordini talmente tanto sporchi e particolari, che lo fecero spaventare. che fossero di nuovo le conoscenze su tutto il sapere condiviso dei Prime?  
.  
.  
.

Soundwave si stava davvero preoccupando, non gli era mai successo di avere paura di un prigioniero in quel modo, era nelle sue grinfie, impotente come un rottame in una discarica pronto al riciclo. Se nn avesse fatto attenzione e avrebbe fatto adirare Optimus si sarebbe ritrovato lui sull’ormeggio della baia medica! Per quanto il Prime non volesse intenzionalmente fargli del male.   
Certo, avrebbe potuto benissimo allontanarlo con il campo di forza in qualsiasi momento, ma se doveva interfacciarsi a causa di un ordine diretto, non poteva, o meglio, non voleva disobbedire. E dopotutto, se la cosa fosse diventata troppo violenta avrebbe portato anche a gravi conseguenze, ad entrambi. così, decise di cercare di guidare Optimus dove voleva, senza però obbligarlo troppo.  
.  
.  
.

Il mech Viola rispose a Optimus che si stava adirando, abbracciandolo al collo, piccole carezze dolci furono fatte alle pinne audio del robot più grande, facendolo gemere forte.   
Improvvisamente il Prime spalancò le sue ottiche, due dei piccoli tentacoli prensili di Soundwave stavano accarezzando il picco di Prime. Piano piano, sempre più energicamente.   
Optimus aveva preso un leggero colorito azzurro sulle guance, ormai, ad ogni carezza sull’elmo, e ad ogni tocco al suo membro, lo facevano inarcare. se dapprima leggermente, ora quasi in modo incontrollato. I suoi fan giravano a più non posso. I suoi gemiti sempre più in alto.   
Il sovraccarico era lì, lo sentiva, lo stava pervadendo da estremità a estremità. La sua ottica cadde un secondo of-Line, quando finalmente ecco il suo primo sovraccarico. Prima una piccola contrazione, poi fu uno spettacolo. Un enorme quantità di transfluidi vividi azzurri uscirono dal picco tremante del mech più grande, sembrava che il liquido non finisse mai. Molto di esso si riversò sulle carrozzerie dei due mech, colorandoli. 

Soundwave per un attimo rimase interdetto. Che diamine stava succedendo? Lui lo avrebbe dovuto sovraccaricare un po’ in attesa di Megatron, non svuotarlo... non aveva mai visto nessuno sovraccaricare così forte in tutta la sua esistenza.   
Comunque, sebbene titubante, la sua valvola ora voleva il conforto del prime, e pensando a Optimus bhe, non poté fare a meno di volersi divertire per una volta, sebbene forse avrebbe disobbedito agli ordini, ma per una volta Megatron lo poteva perdonare .   
Optimus stava ancora cavalcando il suo apice, quando un terzo tentacolo arrivò alla valvola, penetrò così velocemente all’interno della cavità umida che Optimus non poté far altro che provare piacere.   
Il Prime girò Soundwave appoggiandolo al letto medico.La schiena del mech Viola vibrò al tocco della superficie. Optimus aprì le gambe di Soundwave. 

OP~ fammi..... fammi frammentare....  
Soundwave fece un piccolo cenno di dissenso, e iniziò a roteare i tentacoli nella parte sensibile del Prime. Entrambi iniziarono nuovamente a provare piacere. Optimus perché ogni più piccolo nodo sensibile era sollecitato, facendogli produrre una grande quantità di lubrificante. Cosa che non faceva che aiutare il tentacolo di Soundwave.   
E intanto Soundwave stava per sovraccaricare. Quel tentacolo, come anche gli altri del resto, se necessario prendevano la funzione di picco. Per cui era come se lui stesse cavalcando il grande Optimus Prime.  
Logicamente Optimus perse velocemente interesse verso la valvola serrata che aveva tra le mani, almeno momentaneamente, e iniziò a chiedere di più.

OP~ mmmmmf. Vai più veloce per favore. Oooohhhhh sii.....

Il piccolo robot stava per perdere il controllo.

OP~ as,... aspetta. Non sovraccaricare. Ho un’idea. 

Optimus si abbassò, toccò la placca che proteggeva la valvola di Soundwave, che si spostò immediatamente. I liquidi al suo interno indicavano che era pronto.

Op~ non sono egoista, sovraccarica con me ooooohhf...

Così dicendo il Prime si abbassò su Soundwave, duE dita nella valvola e la sua lingua che giocava con il nodo anteriore.   
Al contatto Soundwave iniziò ad avere una forte carica elettrica, a ogni leccata era una tortura. Voleva il sovraccarico, ma il Prime lo negava. Ed era inutile nascondere che questa sensazione di essere controllato lo eccitava, gli ricordava incredibilmente Megatron.   
Improvvisamente l’ottica di Optimus si restrinse.

OP~ Soundwave io sto per....AAAAAAARGHH!  
Nel momento in cui Optimus si sovraccaricò una seconda volta, Soundwave lo seguì a ruota. La sua valvola si contraeva potente e decisa tra le dita del Prime,   
Quando i due robot finirono di sobbalzare, si accasciarono avvicinandosi. Hai loro piedi c’era un lago di transfluidi. Tutti provenienti da Optimus. Il Prime ebbe a malapena il tempo di guardare Soundwave che un messaggio comparve nuovamente nella sua cpu, serbatoio dei rifiuti al 50%. Livello energon medio. Temperatura in calo, bisogno di interfaccia, bisogno di ricarica.

Optimus fece un sospiro di sollievo, il dolore era ancora leggermente presente, e il bisogno di un interfaccia relativamente lontano. Poteva cadere in una ricarica. Al resto ci avrebbe pensato poi.

Soundwave osservò in silenzio Optimus. Appena notò che cadde in stato di sonno si alzò, richiuse la valvola e con uno straccio si ripulì dal liquido blu che ormai macchiava gran parte della sua struttura. Quando finì, il suo pensiero passò al Prime davanti a lui. Tutto quel fluido che lo copriva.... istinti indomiti, rabbia e gentilezza. Da quando un Prime poteva ridursi così… ?  
Stava per andare via, quando però decise che era un disonore nei confronti di un mech come Optimus Prime, lasciarlo in quello stato. sebbene fosse un nemico, era sempre un nemico d’onore.  
Ripulì lentamente ogni traccia di sporco dalla struttura rossa e blu. Ogni volta che passava ad un punto nuovo della superficie macchiata, notava che il Prime leggermente si inarcava. Anche nel sonno Optimus non poteva stare tranquillo.  
Ecco, ora Optimus era presentabile per Megatron.   
Soundwave aveva aperto la porta, quando si ricordò di una cosa importante. Controllare i tank di scarico di Optimus, si era distratto tanto che stava quasi per ignorare la cosa. Rientrò e con un raggio Viola fece una scansione di tutta la struttura. Il Prime era già pieno al 63%. Ottimo. La cosa stava funzionando. Ora doveva solo comunicare a Megatron il codice di sblocco per i liquidi del Prime, e la sua missione era finita.  
Il mech Viola uscì dalla stanza, sotto il suo schermo aveva un ghigno beffardo. 

SnW~ * il mio padrone sarà davvero felice del mio operato, ed era da un bel pò che non avevo un sovraccarico così appagante, forse un Prime a bordo non è poi così male*   
.


	7. Tet a tet & disperazione

Megatron era ancora nel bel mezzo della battaglia quando un nuovo messaggio lampeggiò.   
* Soundwave a rapporto lord Megatron . Il Prime ora è sotto controllo, al momento sta riposando, ma è logico pensare che tra poco si possa svegliare con un immediato bisogno di un sovraccarico o due e.. per il suo piacere gli ho quasi riempito del tutto il suo tank dei rifiuti. Il codice di sblocco è CHAINOMEGAOP74  
attendo ordini mio sire*

MG~* eccellente Soundwave, hai fatto un ottimo lavoro, prepara un ponte spaziale. La battaglia ormai è agli sgoccioli, e gli Autobot si stanno ritirando. *

Soundwawe non rispose ma semplicemente aprì un ponte spaziale alle coordinate del suo leader.   
.  
.  
.  
.

In pochi secondi Megatron arrivò a bordo della nave spaziale. Nella cabina di pilotaggio c’era Soundwave. Che non appena vide Megatron iniziò a produrre un basso ronzio, Megatron apprezzava Soundwave anche perché era in grado di comprenderlo senza giri di parole, era evidente che stava aspettando solo un giudizio da lui.   
Più si avvicinava a Soundwave, più il mech ronzava.   
Arrivato a lui gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla 

MG~ Soundwave. Ottimo lavoro. Non solo sei stato l’unico che, ovviamente oserei dire, non ha mancato a rispondere alle mie aspettative, ma hai anche preso l’iniziativa, ma giusta e ben ponderata. Bravo Soundwave, prenditi pure la giornata libera, e bevi un cubo dalla mia gran riserva. Stasera festeggiamo.   
Detto questo gli diede un abbraccio e una pacca alla schiena 

MG~ continua così e la guerra la vinciamo noi due, altroché quegli incapaci di Knok Out e starscream 

Soundwave era davvero molto felice, talmente tanto che si rigirò per continuare il suo lavoro al computer 

MG~ hey, hey. Capisco che vuoi aiutare la causa ed essere efficiente. Ma ora vai. Riposati un po’. Sarai sfinito, anche se non la vuoi dare a vedere, non è vero?

Soundwave si staccò velocemente dalla tastiera per fissare insistentemente Megatron 

MG~ se te lo stai chiedendo, sono perfettamente consapevole di come ci si può sentire dopo un’intera interfaccia con un Prime. In particolare con Optimus in questo stato di calore. Non ti nascondo che persino io ero molto provato. 

Soundwave abbassò l’elmo. Si sentiva inutile quando non lavorava, ma effettivamente era davvero molto stanco, sebbene fosse solo mattina inoltrata. 

MG~ e, dopotutto, se non sei riposato poi non puoi lavorare bene, non trovi?

Soundwave annuì. Più i secondi passavano, più i suoi sistemi rallentavano, ma non voleva lasciare le cose così. Imperterrito si girò verso il computer, ma non fece in tempo a toccarlo che Megatron si frappose tra di lui e lo schermo. 

MG~ va bene ho capito, sai una cosa? Anche io sono un po’ stanco dalla battaglia, andiamo a farci un cubo in siete, questo ti va?

Soundwave annuì. 

MG~ eccellente, però dopo vai nei tuoi alloggi e riposi, intesi? 

Soundwave annuì nuovamente.

MG~ bene, andiamo.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Nel mentre, Optimus si stava leggermente svegliando controvoglia dalla ricarica, una sensazione fastidiosa continuava a martellare sempre più insistentemente.   
Prima ancora di avviare le sue ottiche, lesse sullo schermo un informazione che avrebbe preferito non comparisse. *livelli energon di scarto in aumento*, * utilizzo spazio secondario*, * immininente uso del tank di emergenza*  
Optimus ebbe una forte fitta al suo tank, appena messo a sedere, si sentiva pronto a scoppiare lì sul posto. Fece un veloce controllo diagniostico, il tank principale era di tre litri oltre la sua capienza massima, ma quello secondario, sebbene servisse come ricarica di energia, in casi particolari poteva contenere liquidi di scarto. Ma la sensazione di pienezza non sarebbe scomparsa comunque, doveva trovare un modo per alleggerirsi.  
Optimus era bloccato sul letto del medico, seduto. Si sentiva lento e pesante. Cercò di raddrizzarsi per mettersi in piedi, ma così, schiacciò leggermente la vescica, facendola contrarre.   
Questo dolore, si unì a quello del suo picco, che lentamente stava comunicando che voleva più di una liberazione di liquidi.   
Optimus pensiero ~non voglio perdere energon qui, ma....oooooof, ad ogni movimento mi pare di spostare un mare... nn capisco, perché sono così pieno? Ooooooooof, ahhhh, devo.... devo liberarmi. Ma dove? Non c’è un bagno....  
Improvvisamente il suo corpo scivolò dal lettino, che dopo l’interfaccia precedente, era ancora un po’ scivoloso. Colpì violentemente il pavimento. Facendo gorgogliare di piacere e bisogno Optimus. Il dolore alla parte inferiore, si unì a quella del tank tirato al massimo, lanciarono una scarica di piacere al suo corpo.  
Optimus pensiero ~ come......come mai? Ooooof, no, devo alleviare subito. Troppo liquido.   
Optimus si era arreso. Così apri la zona dell’interfaccia, con suo stupore, vide il suo picco che era diventato durissimo. Imprecò dentro di se, non poteva liberarsi in quello stato. Così cercò di rilassarsi. Nulla. Il rilascio era ancora lontano. Il suo picco non accennava a rilassarsi, e lui stava impazzando, provò più volte a alleviare il dolore arrivando ad un sovraccarico, ma non ci riuscì.   
Con suo stupore solo le mani non portavano alcun risultato.   
OP~ per primus, non volevo arrivare a tanto...~  
Guardando sul pavimento, vicino a lui, c’era una bottiglia chiusa. Non gli interessava che cosa potesse contenere, ma solo se fosse abbastanza resistente per quello che aveva in mente di fare.   
Per sua fortuna dovette solo allungare leggermente la mano, arrivando all’oggetto.   
Lo osservò avidamente. La lunghezza non era come quella sperata, ma si sarebbe accontentato.   
Fece un ultimo profondo respiro, maledicendosi per la sua mancanza di autocontrollo, ma ormai non poteva tornare in dietro.   
Allargò le gambe. Avvicinò l’estremità della bottiglia, non appena la fresca superficie fu in contatto con la valvola bollente, fece perdere al Prime un mugolio di piacere. Una sottile nuvola di vapore si innalzò quasi subito.   
Mordendosi il derma inferiore, Optimus iniziò a spingere lentamente la bottiglia nella sua intima area. Ogni volta che il materiale estraneo colpiva un nodo sensibile, lo facevano aumentare di giri . La sensazione della bottiglia che premeva sulla sua vescica era indecifrabile, piacevole, ma anche dolorosa. Ad ogni movimento il liquido colpiva insistente le pareti, il peso della gravità peggiorava solo le cose. Purtroppo la bottiglia era troppo corta per soddisfare il Prime, che con delusione, iniziò comunque a tirarla dentro e fuori, trovando un buon ritmo.   
Si sentiva vicino, ma nulla di più. Il suo corpo era bloccato in uno stato costante di pre sovraccarico.   
OP~ ooohhh, e dai... mmmmfh, perché? Non .... funziona? Aarggg  
Il picco si contraeva, ma nulla di più. Un rivolo sottilissimo di liquido usciva, lentamente.   
Inclinò il suo bacino in avanti, facendolo sobbalzare dal piacere quando il suo tank rigirò il liquido.  
Op~ aaaaAAAAARG.   
tolse la bottiglia, e una grande quantità di lubrificante uscì, unendosi a quello già presente sul pavimento...  
Il sovraccarico era irraggiungibile, il suo picco pressurizzato al massimo e il suo bisogno di scarico alle stelle, tutto ciò fecero andare in panico Optimus   
OP~ cosa... cosa diamine posso fare?....  
Alcune fitte partirono dal suo tank, era davvero troppo. E dopotutto, lui voleva solo riposare un po’, senza troppe pretese. Pensò di alzarsi e chiamare il medico. Cercò di mettersi in piedi, appoggiandosi al bordo del lettino medico, ma le fitte erano tali che le sue gambe non reggevano. Ora mai il peso era solo un fattore collaterale. Ricadde in avanti sulle sue mani, no, lo spostarsi era da scartare, e per di più il suo picco non era in grado di rientrare. In fin dei conti, almeno non sarebbe andato in giro in imbarazzo per qualcosa che non poteva controllare.   
Una magra consolazione, questo era certo... si accasciò per terra, spostandosi velocemente da prono a supino. Il pavimento appiccicoso lo faceva sentire a disagio. Che cosa avrebbe pensato chiunque fosse entrato? Che il loro Prime era solamente un pazzo pervertito, malato al processore. Però non poteva muoversi. Il dolore era leggermente più sopportabile. Improvvisamente sentì uno strano formicolio familiare, il suo picco si contrasse, e un grande spruzzo di energon di scarto fu sparato con violenza. Optimus per un attimo finì of-line, la struttura si inarcò, cercando di liberarsi il più possibile. Ma il flusso si interruppe subito.   
OP~ ma cosa diamine? Per il primus...AAAARGH!   
Una nuova fitta. Si piegò in posizione fetale per quanto male gli fece...  
Piccole lacrime stavano iniziando a farsi strada... passò un po’ di tempo così, ad ogni fitta, una nuova ondata di bisogno, dolore, rabbia. E lacrime. Sempre di più...  
improvvisamente la portai si aprì. Al suono dei portelli, la sua spark fece un salto. Non sapeva cosa dire a colui che poteva presentarsi, bloccato in una pozza di fluidi, dolorante e piangente. Una grande sagoma eclissò la luce dei led della stanza. Fece un sobbalzo quando un grande servo gli toccò la spalla...  
~hey, cosa hai?~.


	8. Interfaccia fuori programma & problemi

Intanto nella Nemesis. Megatron si sta dirigendo assieme a Saundwave nei suoi alloggi, per bere Megatron era ancora nel bel mezzo della battaglia quando un nuovo messaggio lampeggiò.  
* Soundwave a rapporto lord Megatron . Il Prime ora è sotto controllo, al momento sta riposando, ma è logico pensare che tra poco si possa svegliare con un immediato bisogno di un sovraccarico o due e.. per il suo piacere gli ho quasi riempito del tutto il suo tank dei rifiuti. Il codice di sblocco è CHAINOMEGAOP74  
attendo ordini mio sire*

MG~* eccellente Soundwave, hai fatto un ottimo lavoro, prepara un ponte spaziale. La battaglia ormai è agli sgoccioli, e gli Autobot si stanno ritirando. *

Soundwawe non rispose ma semplicemente aprì un ponte spaziale alle coordinate del suo leader.  
.  
.  
.  
.

In pochi secondi Megatron arrivò a bordo della nave spaziale. Nella cabina di pilotaggio c’era Soundwave. Che non appena vide Megatron iniziò a produrre un basso ronzio, Megatron apprezzava Soundwave anche perché era in grado di comprenderlo senza giri di parole, era evidente che stava aspettando solo un giudizio da lui.  
Più si avvicinava a Soundwave, più il mech ronzava.  
Arrivato a lui gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla 

MG~ Soundwave. Ottimo lavoro. Non solo sei stato l’unico che, ovviamente oserei dire, non ha mancato a rispondere alle mie aspettative, ma hai anche preso l’iniziativa, ma giusta e ben ponderata. Bravo Soundwave, prenditi pure la giornata libera, e bevi un cubo dalla mia gran riserva. Stasera festeggiamo.  
Detto questo gli diede un abbraccio e una pacca alla schiena 

MG~ continua così e la guerra la vinciamo noi due, altroché quegli incapaci di Knok Out e starscream 

Soundwave era davvero molto felice, talmente tanto che si rigirò per continuare il suo lavoro al computer 

MG~ hey, hey. Capisco che vuoi aiutare la causa ed essere efficiente. Ma ora vai. Riposati un po’. Sarai sfinito, anche se non la vuoi dare a vedere, non è vero?

Soundwave si staccò velocemente dalla tastiera per fissare insistentemente Megatron 

MG~ se te lo stai chiedendo, sono perfettamente consapevole di come ci si può sentire dopo un’intera interfaccia con un Prime. In particolare con Optimus in questo stato di calore. Non ti nascondo che persino io ero molto provato. 

Soundwave abbassò l’elmo. Si sentiva inutile quando non lavorava, ma effettivamente era davvero molto stanco, sebbene fosse solo mattina inoltrata. 

MG~ e, dopotutto, se non sei riposato poi non puoi lavorare bene, non trovi?

Soundwave annuì. Più i secondi passavano, più i suoi sistemi rallentavano, ma non voleva lasciare le cose così. Imperterrito si girò verso il computer, ma non fece in tempo a toccarlo che Megatron si frappose tra di lui e lo schermo. 

MG~ va bene ho capito, sai una cosa? Anche io sono un po’ stanco dalla battaglia, andiamo a farci un cubo in siete, questo ti va?

Soundwave annuì. 

MG~ eccellente, però dopo vai nei tuoi alloggi e riposi, intesi? 

Soundwave annuì nuovamente.

MG~ bene, andiamo.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Nel mentre, Optimus si stava leggermente svegliando controvoglia dalla ricarica, una sensazione fastidiosa continuava a martellare sempre più insistentemente.  
Prima ancora di avviare le sue ottiche, lesse sullo schermo un informazione che avrebbe preferito non comparisse. *livelli energon di scarto in aumento*, * utilizzo spazio secondario*, * immininente uso del tank di emergenza*  
Optimus ebbe una forte fitta al suo tank, appena messo a sedere, si sentiva pronto a scoppiare lì sul posto. Fece un veloce controllo diagniostico, il tank principale era di tre litri oltre la sua capienza massima, ma quello secondario, sebbene servisse come ricarica di energia, in casi particolari poteva contenere liquidi di scarto. Ma la sensazione di pienezza non sarebbe scomparsa comunque, doveva trovare un modo per alleggerirsi.  
Optimus era bloccato sul letto del medico, seduto. Si sentiva lento e pesante. Cercò di raddrizzarsi per mettersi in piedi, ma così, schiacciò leggermente la vescica, facendola contrarre.  
Questo dolore, si unì a quello del suo picco, che lentamente stava comunicando che voleva più di una liberazione di liquidi.  
Optimus pensiero ~non voglio perdere energon qui, ma....oooooof, ad ogni movimento mi pare di spostare un mare... nn capisco, perché sono così pieno? Ooooooooof, ahhhh, devo.... devo liberarmi. Ma dove? Non c’è un bagno....  
Improvvisamente il suo corpo scivolò dal lettino, che dopo l’interfaccia precedente, era ancora un po’ scivoloso. Colpì violentemente il pavimento. Facendo gorgogliare di piacere e bisogno Optimus. Il dolore alla parte inferiore, si unì a quella del tank tirato al massimo, lanciarono una scarica di piacere al suo corpo.  
Optimus pensiero ~ come......come mai? Ooooof, no, devo alleviare subito. Troppo liquido.  
Optimus si era arreso. Così apri la zona dell’interfaccia, con suo stupore, vide il suo picco che era diventato durissimo. Imprecò dentro di se, non poteva liberarsi in quello stato. Così cercò di rilassarsi. Nulla. Il rilascio era ancora lontano. Il suo picco non accennava a rilassarsi, e lui stava impazzando, provò più volte a alleviare il dolore arrivando ad un sovraccarico, ma non ci riuscì.  
Con suo stupore solo le mani non portavano alcun risultato.  
OP~ per primus, non volevo arrivare a tanto...~  
Guardando sul pavimento, vicino a lui, c’era una bottiglia chiusa. Non gli interessava che cosa potesse contenere, ma solo se fosse abbastanza resistente per quello che aveva in mente di fare.  
Per sua fortuna dovette solo allungare leggermente la mano, arrivando all’oggetto.  
Lo osservò avidamente. La lunghezza non era come quella sperata, ma si sarebbe accontentato.  
Fece un ultimo profondo respiro, maledicendosi per la sua mancanza di autocontrollo, ma ormai non poteva tornare in dietro.  
Allargò le gambe. Avvicinò l’estremità della bottiglia, non appena la fresca superficie fu in contatto con la valvola bollente, fece perdere al Prime un mugolio di piacere. Una sottile nuvola di vapore si innalzò quasi subito.  
Mordendosi il derma inferiore, Optimus iniziò a spingere lentamente la bottiglia nella sua intima area. Ogni volta che il materiale estraneo colpiva un nodo sensibile, lo facevano aumentare di giri . La sensazione della bottiglia che premeva sulla sua vescica era indecifrabile, piacevole, ma anche dolorosa. Ad ogni movimento il liquido colpiva insistente le pareti, il peso della gravità peggiorava solo le cose. Purtroppo la bottiglia era troppo corta per soddisfare il Prime, che con delusione, iniziò comunque a tirarla dentro e fuori, trovando un buon ritmo.  
Si sentiva vicino, ma nulla di più. Il suo corpo era bloccato in uno stato costante di pre sovraccarico.  
OP~ ooohhh, e dai... mmmmfh, perché? Non .... funziona? Aarggg  
Il picco si contraeva, ma nulla di più. Un rivolo sottilissimo di liquido usciva, lentamente.  
Inclinò il suo bacino in avanti, facendolo sobbalzare dal piacere quando il suo tank rigirò il liquido.  
Op~ aaaaAAAAARG.  
tolse la bottiglia, e una grande quantità di lubrificante uscì, unendosi a quello già presente sul pavimento...  
Il sovraccarico era irraggiungibile, il suo picco pressurizzato al massimo e il suo bisogno di scarico alle stelle, tutto ciò fecero andare in panico Optimus  
OP~ cosa... cosa diamine posso fare?....  
Alcune fitte partirono dal suo tank, era davvero troppo. E dopotutto, lui voleva solo riposare un po’, senza troppe pretese. Pensò di alzarsi e chiamare il medico. Cercò di mettersi in piedi, appoggiandosi al bordo del lettino medico, ma le fitte erano tali che le sue gambe non reggevano. Ora mai il peso era solo un fattore collaterale. Ricadde in avanti sulle sue mani, no, lo spostarsi era da scartare, e per di più il suo picco non era in grado di rientrare. In fin dei conti, almeno non sarebbe andato in giro in imbarazzo per qualcosa che non poteva controllare.  
Una magra consolazione, questo era certo... si accasciò per terra, spostandosi velocemente da prono a supino. Il pavimento appiccicoso lo faceva sentire a disagio. Che cosa avrebbe pensato chiunque fosse entrato? Che il loro Prime era solamente un pazzo pervertito, malato al processore. Però non poteva muoversi. Il dolore era leggermente più sopportabile. Improvvisamente sentì uno strano formicolio familiare, il suo picco si contrasse, e un grande spruzzo di energon di scarto fu sparato con violenza. Optimus per un attimo finì of-line, la struttura si inarcò, cercando di liberarsi il più possibile. Ma il flusso si interruppe subito.  
OP~ ma cosa diamine? Per il primus...AAAARGH!  
Una nuova fitta. Si piegò in posizione fetale per quanto male gli fece...  
Piccole lacrime stavano iniziando a farsi strada... passò un po’ di tempo così, ad ogni fitta, una nuova ondata di bisogno, dolore, rabbia. E lacrime. Sempre di più...  
improvvisamente la portai si aprì. Al suono dei portelli, la sua spark fece un salto. Non sapeva cosa dire a colui che poteva presentarsi, bloccato in una pozza di fluidi, dolorante e piangente. Una grande sagoma eclissò la luce dei led della stanza. Fece un sobbalzo quando un grande servo gli toccò la spalla...  
~hey, cosa hai?~.  
po’ di buon energon.  
Mg~ hai fatto un ottimo lavoro Soundwave, meno male che ho te al mio fianco, qualcuno di leale e degno di rispetto, sono davvero fiero di averti come braccio destro. 

SW~ la ringrazio, mio lord, vivo per servirla. Lo sa bene.

Megatron fece un sorrisetto malizioso. Si, lo aveva, per così dire, assistito, in molti dei suoi desideri. E fu di enorme aiuto per tutte le volte che era in un ciclo di calore, o semplicemente frustrato. 

MG~ e non smetterò mai di ringraziarti. 

Sorrise al suo braccio destro, in modo sincero e riconoscente, senza veli. 

Soundwave fece comparire sul suo schermo uno smile.  
E tra una cosa e l’altra arrivarono agli alloggi del tiranno.  
Prima entrò Megatron, e successivamente invitò formalmente ad entrare anche a Soundwave.  
La stanza sul quale si affacciava la porta di entrata era enorme. Ovale. Le pareti erano di acciaio, dipinte da un colore blu scuro, illuminato da delle luci Viola, di gradazioni luminose differenti in base al volere di Megatron. Alle pareti vi erano armi, alcuni dipinti antichi di Cybertron nel suo periodo d’oro, alcuni mobili di metallo neri eleganti, contenenti vari tipi di oggetti.  
Un grande divano circolare leggermente decentrato, abbracciava con la sua forma un tavolo basso, anch’esso circolare. 

Saundwave si sedette sul divano, accomodandosi. Megatron chiuse la porta, e sorridendo al suo amico, si diresse verso uno dei mobili scuri. Da lì tirò fuori due grandi bottiglie, contenevano energon di altissima qualità, uno di quelli che è talmente tanto puro da mettere ko anche uno dei più famigerati bevitori. Questo era un lusso, perché non era per nutrirsi, ma per rilassarsi. 

Il mech d’argento si sedette di fronte a Soundwave. 

Megatron si sporse al suo amico porgendogli la bottiglia  
Soundwave lo osservava intensamente mentre accettava l’offerta. 

MG~ hey hey, (disse ridendo), ora siamo tra noi, se vuoi puoi anche togliere la maschera. 

Soundwave annuì, e con un piccolo click la ritirò mostrando il suo volto.  
Lo faceva molto di rado, solo davanti a chi si fidava. Ossia nessuno, tranne che con Megatron. Avrebbe dato la vita per lui. Ergo, era l’unico con il quale si fidava ad abbassare la guardia. 

Megatron sorrise, la vista del volto del suo braccio destro lo rallegrava sempre. Una volta gli aveva rivelato il disagio che aveva nel mostrare il suo viso. E ci volle un po’ di tempo per poterlo convincere. Ma ora, ora era davvero. Si maledisse velocemente però, questo perché le ottiche di Soundwave erano azzurre, grande vergogna per i decepticon, ma non per Megatron. Ora in quelle ottiche una cosa vedeva. Optimus. Il caro Prime sotto le sue grinfie.  
Soundwave si accorse del cambio di espressione, non era felice e rilassato come al solito. 

SW ~ mi scusi signore? Cosa c’è che lo turba? Posso aiutarla in qualche modo?

La sua voce dolce e vellutata aiutò il robot più grande a tornare in se stesso. 

MG~ si, scusami. Non è nulla.  
E bevve un lungo sorso di energon. 

Soundwave non era del tutto convinto, e continuava a fissarlo. Le sue ottiche accarezzavano la struttura del mech più grande.  
Megatron si sentiva già leggermente brillo, e rilassato. Quando si accorse che il mech più piccolo lo stava fissando, lo fece scaldare leggermente. 

MG~ hey, cosa c’è?

SW~ mmm?

MG~ cosa guardi? C’è qualcosa che ti interessa? 

SW~ emm... no. No... è solo che... la sua è una struttura difficile da evitare di osservare... e ammirare.

MG~ eheh, grazie. E dire che a molti incuto terrore solo con la mia ombra  
Bevve un altro sorso.

Soundwave seguì il suo capo in un lungo sorso . Voleva rilassarsi anche lui. Dopotutto se lo meritava.  
Purtroppo però quella tipologia di energon era più forte di quanto si aspettasse. I suoi fan iniziarono a girare leggermente più in fretta. Un minuto ronzio ovattato riempì la stanza.  
Megatron bevve ancora, e si coricò.  
Quando sentì il ronzio si girò verso Soundwave 

MG~ mmm.. ti stai rilassando finalmente è? Te lo meritavi.  
Detto questo si girò sulla schiena, appoggiandosi un braccio sulle ottiche.

Soundwave sentiva il suo controllo affievolirsi, odiava quando succedeva, perché distraendosi non poteva tenere tutto sotto controllo. Già a Cybertron aveva avuto dei rimproveri. L’unico momento in cui sentiva di potersi concedere della tranquillità era con Megatron. Sapeva che lo rispettava e che gli voleva bene, per cui si fidava ciecamente del suo capo. Quindi se gli consigliava del riposo, era certo che era meglio accettare.  
I suoi fan aumentarono ancora di più. Guardare Megatron così tranquillo, rilassato, coricato in posizione vulnerabile lo stavano facendo uscire di testa. Sebbene si fosse già interfacciato abbastanza pesantemente con Optimus, avrebbe davvero tanto voluto un interfaccia con il mech a cui si sentiva più legato.  
Le inibizioni in Soundwave stavano lentamente scomparendo, spazzate dal potere alcolico dell’energon gran riserva, lasciando spazio all' eccitazione.  
Il profumo dolce arrivò a Megatron. Si stupì. Di solito era lui a chiedere una sessione o due con il suo sottoposto. Non era mai stato implorato. La faccenda lo fece sorridere, maliziosamente tolse il braccio dal viso, si sedette nuovamente, raddrizzandosi sul divano. Strategicamente si lasciò leggermente scivolare in avanti, appoggiando la schiena allo schienale. Chiuse gli occhi. Allargò di poco le sue luccicanti gambe, lasciando ben visibile il pannello serrato dell’Interfaccia. Appoggiò un suo servo proprio lì accanto. Voleva vedere quanto Soundwave fosse disperato. 

In risposta, sentì che la carica nel robot più piccolo stava aumentando. Sentiva Le sue ottiche azzurre su tutta la sua armatura. Megatron dischiuse leggermente un occhio. Vide che due tentacoli erano stati liberati dal suo amico. Si avvicinarono molto in fretta. Sembrava che uno lo volesse accarezzare in volto, e l’altro era più interessato alla zona pelvica. Il tiranno si aspettava un contatto, che però, non arrivò.  
Lo spostamento d’aria che ne seguì fu il segno che Soundwave stava riponendo i suoi tentacoli.  
Appena li ripose, Soundwave non riuscì quasi più a trattenersi. Il suo tiranno era troppo bello. Così lucido, possente, bello... il suo picco era pressurizzato da troppo tempo, secondo i suoi dati. Premeva insistentemente contro il pannello, pregando per un pò di attenzione. La sua valvola era umida. E pregava, dentro di se, che non perdesse una goccia di liquido, specialmente sul divano del suo capo. Il calore nei suoi sistemi lo stavano facendo sentire male da quanto era doloroso e difficile da ignorare. Così mise una mano sul pannello. Sperava che potesse in qualche modo alleviare la sua urgenza.  
Cosa che purtroppo non portò al risultato sperato. Più stava lì a guardare Megatron più il suo bisogno aumentava. Probabilmente il mech d’argento ora stava dormendo.  
Soundwave lasciò trapelare un piccolo lamento. Il suo picco si era contratto. I codici di sistema stavano comunicando il bisogno di prendersene cura, così da poter anche ristabilivate la temperatura. Deglutì rumorosamente. Lui era un robot discreto, non avrebbe mai osato cavalcare un sovraccarico davanti al suo capo assonnato. Neanche l’idea di alzarsi e andare alla stanza del rilascio era un opzione plausibile. Passava troppo poco tempo con Megatron, da soli, e non avrebbe sprecato l’occasione chiudendosi in una stanza a cercare il sollievo da solo. 

Megatron dentro di se stava gongolando, con quel poco che poteva vedere sbirciando, Soundwave era davvero sull’orlo della pazzia. Avrebbe voluto che gli chiedesse apertamente un interfaccia, ma evidentemente era troppo discreto... o timido. 

Aprì un’ottica. E subito Soundwave tolse prontamente il suo servo dal pannello, ora bollente ma saldamente al suo posto. 

MG~ hey mech. Cosa c’è che non va?

SW~ n... nulla...signore  
Il suo vocalizer si resettò involontariamente. La carica elettrostatica era davvero troppa.

MG~ mmm.. sei sicuro? Ti vedo.... accaldato

Soundwave non poté evitare un mugolio. Cosa inusuale, che fece girare il motore al mech più grande.

MG~ Megatron si avvicinò al mech più piccolo lentamente, appoggiandosi al tavolino, sporgendosi verso di lui. E gli bisbigliò con tono profondo, ~ bhe, se nn hai nulla da dirmi, direi che l’incontro è terminato...che dici?

Poi allungò un suo servo, la punta del suo dito toccò gentilmente il pannello del suo sottoposto. Che In risposta, fece tremare le sue gambe.

Ora Megatron lo stava fissando negli occhi.  
MG~ supplica...

SW~ scusi.... come? 

MG~ sento che lo vuoi, ne hai voglia, ne hai bisogno. Ho notato i tuoi tentacoli. (Soundwave deglutisce alla rivelazione). Sento il tuo profumo. Non sei solo eccitato, sei oltre, hai bisogno di interfacciarti... o sbaglio?  
Il suo servo continuava a accarezzare lentamente il pannello surriscaldato.  
Il povero picco di Soundwave era in fiamme. A causa del contatto con la copertura esterna. 

SW~ ecco io.....

MG~ allora chiedi...

E si sedette nuovamente. 

SW~ io.....io.....mmh

MG~ andiamo, sai fare anche meglio di così.  
Gongolò Megatron 

SW~io.... lord Megatron.... io....

MG~ si??

Soundwave fece un lungo respiro. Il suo viso era tutto azzurro per l’imbarazzo. SW~ lord Megatron, vorrei chiederle un’interfaccia, ne sarei onorato.

Detto questo Megatron sorrise, mostrando la sua denta.

MG~ bhe, diciamo che non è proprio quello che volevo, però dai, è già un passo avanti. 

SW~ è da molto che, bhe, non abbiamo avuto un pò di tempo libero.... tra l’esplosione del ponte spaziale, la sua scomparsa a causa del cubo... ecco. Mi è mancato signore. 

Una strana ondata di tenerezza passò nella scintilla di Megatron, e si stupì che avesse vicino qualcuno , che lo seguisse così ciecamente, o addirittura, sentisse la sua mancanza.  
Ora non si sentiva più di prendere in giro il suo amico chiedendo di prostrarsi per un’interfaccia. 

MG~ devo essere sincero Soundwave, non pensavo che potessi provare certe cose. E perdonami se in questo periodo non ti ho prestato molta attenzione, ma, prometto che rimedierò.  
Con un sorrisetto beffardo stampato in volto, Megatron si alzò, con un forte colpo di tacco spostò il tavolino. Sarebbe stato solo di intralcio ai suoi piani.  
Al forte rumore Soundwave ebbe un leggero sussulto.  
Megatron si sedette lentamente vicino al mech spia, i fianchi si sfioravano dolcemente, Soundwave rilasciò un sospiro di desiderio, non appena il braccio possente di Megatron lo circondò in vita, avvicinandolo leggermente di più. 

MG~ hey, bellezza. Sei davvero bollente. E intendo letteralmente, vuoi fonderti oppure pensi che aprire i tuoi pannelli non sia una brutta idea ?

Neanche il tempo di attendere una risposta e Megatron era lì pronto a mordicchiare dolcemente i sensibili cablaggi di fili e ingranaggi, posti sul collo di Soundwave, facendolo piagnucolare leggermente. Le mani esperte del leader dei Decepticon stavano scavando lentamente e dolcemente nei sottospazzi, tra una placca e l’altra dell’armatura.  
La lingua riuscì a raggiungere un particolare cavo erogeno sul collo, facendo accartocciare su se stesso il mech Viola dal piacere intenso. Era tanto perso dalle sensazioni che fece scivolare i pannelli di lato, quasi in modo inconscio.  
Megatron fece delle basse fusa, la vibrazione fece partire un brivido lungo tutto il corpo esile del mech più piccolo.  
Megatron arrivò con una mano fino al picco bollente di Soundwave. Appena lo sfiorò, lentamente con un dito, in punta, Saundwave miagolò, forte, inarcandosi più vicino al dito, che però, si spostò.  
MG~ eheheh sei così sensibile. Vediamo quanto resisti...lo sai che mi piace giocare con te quando sei al limite...ooooof...

Non fece in tempo a completare il discorso, che due tentacoli iniziarono a strusciare insistentemente contro la sua schiena. Tra i fili, e le giunture di trasformazione.  
Megatron rimase senza fiato. Dovette fare sfoggio di tutto il suo autocontrollo e della sua esperienza per non sovraccaricare così, improvvisamente.  
Il suo picco e la valvola non potevano più resistere agli sfregamenti ovattati dei tentacoli, così si liberò dai pannelli. La sferzata di aria fresca, colpì immediatamente il suo picco, che venne prontamente avvolto dalle appendici di Soundwave.

MG~ no....oooof.... no, Soundwave.., lascia il mio....arg picco....

SW~ stiamo facendo a gara anf... voglio vedere...mmmf...chi si arrende per pri...mo  
Megatron era già vicino al sovraccarico, ad ogni carezza, ogni più piccolo nodo si contraeva, cercando di più, piccoli brividi si stavano facendo strada lungo le sue gambe. Soundwave se ne accorse, e decise di rendere la cosa più complessa.  
Mentre il tentacolo lavorava, sebbene Megatron continuasse a dire di smettere, parti più piccole di insinuavano tra le placche superficiali del picco del suo capo, facendogli uscire un grugnito profondo. La rabbia stava crescendo nel mech d’argento. Non sarebbe stato lui a perdere...ma mentre stava per prendere i fianchi di Soundwave per fermarlo, un tentacolo, senza preavviso, arrivò alla sua valvola.  
Megatron maledì mentalmente la capacità infallibile del suo amico, di conoscere perfettamente tutti i suoi punti più sensibili, ma anche lui li conosceva.  
Sentiva che stava per perdere il controllo, e decise di agire.  
Prese Soundwave per le spalle, tenendolo giù. Lo guardò nelle sue ottiche brucianti di lussuria, stava godendo pure lui, del lavoretto fatto a Megatron. Ma stava cercando di nn renderlo troppo visibile.  
Il tiranno fece un sorriso malizioso, propio quello che faceva sciogliere la sparck del mech Viola

SW~ questo è un colpo basso...non vale  
MG~ anche....la tua... invasione... è un colpo basso sai?  
SW~ si....aaaahhhhnf.  
Una mano di Megatron era tornata al picco implorante del suo compagno. Ancora poco e tutto sarebbe finito. 

Megatron diede un bacio appassionato e affettuoso a Soundwave, che ricambiò con gusto, ma, purtroppo per lui, non è durato. Il bacio si distaccò dalle sue labbra, facendolo sospirare a causa del contatto bruscamente interrotto. Non fece in tempo a lamentarsi che capiì dove Megatron si era spostato...tra le sue gambe. La sua bocca ingoiò tutto d’un fiato il picco che stava già perdendo un po’ di transfluido, e con la mano libera, creava piccoli cerchi sul nodo esterno della valvola del piccolo mech tremante sotto di lui.  
Soundwave stava per perdere il controllo, più cercava di accelerare il servizio a Megatron, più i suoi tentacoli si sensibilizzavano triplicando il piacere che provava grazie anche a Megatron che comunque, trovava difficile il suo lavoro, facendolo ansimare potentemente. Anche il mech d’argento era quasi al limite. Ma Soundwave non fece in tempo ad avvertire, che il suo sovraccarico arrivò, forte e potente. Il transfluido fluì velocemente nella gola di Megatron, che ingoiò senza problemi. Il mech più piccolo era rigido, vibrava violentemente, si inarcò verso Megatron, cavalcando il rilascio.  
Appenate finì, si rilassò, sciogliendosi sotto il corpo di Megatron 

MG~ eh.... bravo. Ne avevi bisogno eh?...  
Soundwave annuì piano. Il viso blu acceso, sia per il sovraccarico, che per aver rilasciato tutto senza avvisare Megatron, che per fortuna, non sembrava arrabbiato.

Megatron si avvicinò lentamente sul petto di Soundwave, appoggiandosi lateralmente a lui, sapeva di essere mooolto più pesante, e non voleva sforzarlo.

MG~ ehhehe ora tocca a te finire il lavoro non trovi?  
Soundwave si sentiva ancora leggermente confuso, ma fu avvolto dalle braccia di Megatron. Lo guardava intensamente, e lo baciò piano piano, senza fretta.  
Soundwave era felice di come si stava comportando con lui. Di solito era violento e pericoloso, forse era più controllato anche perché avevano avuto entrambi rilasci con Optimus, quindi erano bisognosi, ma non folli di interfacciarsi.  
Mentre le dolci coccole andavano avanti, Soundwave ricominciò a lavorare il picco e la valvola di Megatron come in precedenza.  
Megatron faceva dei piccoli lamenti, soffocati dal bacio. Ora mai era inutile resistere oltre.  
Sentì l’afflusso di energon farsi strada. E Bhoom, Megatron si staccò dal bacio, inclinandosi verso l’altro, ricreando un profondo rombo col motore, cavalcò il sovraccarico, dipingendo di transfluido blu violaceio i loro esoscheletri.  
Una volta finito, si coricò, appagato, vicino a Soundwave, entrambi ansimanti. 

MG~ ehehehe bravo piccolo, sei un grande compagno lo devo ammettere, ma anche Prime non scherza... approposito, come sta?


	9. Optimus è nei guai

Ciò che si presentò davanti a Megatron fu una scena surreale. Il silenzio della stanza era rotto solo dai ritmici lamenti del prime che giaceva sul pavimento, e dal forte vibrare delle sue ventole di raffreddamento. Il dolce profumo del calore di Optimus saturava l’aria. Ma lo stupore di vedere Optimus così sofferente, vulnerabile e bisognoso, in qualche modo lo fecero stare male. Lui voleva divertirsi, ma ora che Optimus era dalla sua parte, non voleva rischiare di danneggiarlo o ferirlo inutilmente.  
Fece un passo, e solo dopo pochi secondi , prese coscienza della strana sensazione di una sostanza appiccicosa ai suoi piedi.  
Ampliò la sua ottica quando anzi che vedere il pavimento di acciaio, potè osservare solo una grande quantità di transfluido. Molto probabilmente provenienti quasi tutti dal robot tremante sul pavimento.  
Optimus ansimava, e si riscaldava sempre di più. 

MG~Optimus dimmi cosa ti succede. Io ti posso dare una mano a stare bene.  
Improvvisamente una profonda consapevolezza si fece strada nel processore del tirano. In questo momento aveva il controllo più completo sulla creatura ai suoi piedi. Per quanto potesse essere brutto, la sua brama di dominio si prese velocemente il suo posto tra la compassione e la preoccupazione. Fece un sorriso audace. E il tono di voce divenne basso e gentile, ma lasciava trasparire parte delle sue intenzioni.  
Con lentezza prese per le spalle Optimus, posizionandolo in posizione supina sul pavimento. Gli allargò le gambe piano piano. Piccoli piagnucolii provenivano dal robot sotto di lui mano a mano che le sue gambe si allontanavano.  
Megatron si prese il suo tempo, costruendo dentro di lui l’eccitazione della situazione. La consapevolezza che Optimus diveniva sempre più disperato mano a mano che gli allargava le cosce lo facevano impazzire.  
Improvvisamente Optimus non resistette più, e cercò di richiudere istintivamente le gambe. Purtroppo però le forti braccia di Megatron non gli rendevano possibile la cosa.  
Tra uno sbuffo e l’alto Optimus non riusciva più a pensare lucidamente. Solo dopo un po’ capì chi gli stava tra le gambe. Era Megatronus, lui probabilmente, anzi, sicuramente lo avrebbe aiutato ad alleggerirsi.  
OP~ me.... mega....mmmmf.  
Megatron non si era accorto del richiamo flebile di Optimus. E senza pensarci due volte aveva appoggiato la sua mano sulla placca addominale, che ora era bella calda. Ma la leggera pressione fece sobbalzare Optimus, ridestando l’attenzione del signore della guerra.

MG~ hey, cosa succede?  
Chiese facendo dei leggeri cerchi proprio sulla superficie che dovrebbe contenere il tank di scarico del mech sottostante.

OP~ me...Megatronus....per favore, 

MG~ mmm... fammi capire bene, se premo qui cosa succede?

Megatron premette leggermente in modo più deciso al ventre di Optimus, che miagolò prontamente.  
Le ottiche di Megatron passarono allo spike del mech più piccolo sotto di lui. L’appendice si contraeva energicamente, lasciando fluire solamente qualche sporadico sprazzo di energon.

MG~ bhe, sembrerebbe che tu abbia davvero bisogno scaricare il tuo Tank non è vero?

Optimus miagolò nuovamente, annuendo.

Mg~ eh... ma purtroppo ti rendi conto che è impossibile in questa situazione vero?

Entrambi fissarono l’attrezzo del prime, che era pressurizzato come non mai. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a liberarsi in quello stato (anche se non avesse avuto un blocco a livello di codice come in questo caso)

Mg~va bene, va bene. Cerchiamo di prendercene cura d’accordo?

Senza neppure aspettare una risposta, il robot d’argento prese di forza Optimus dal pavimento. Sebbene il mech più piccolo protestava per la costante pressione, non fece perdere d’animo Megatron.

MG~ senti , io opterei per tornare nei miei alloggi, quì è troppo piccolo per ospitare entrambi. Ora andiamo. 

Rimise Optimus sulle spalle con un forte colpo di reni che colpì sempre al basso ventre del prime. Il suo picco spruzzava piccole ma copiose perdite di energo di scarto. Doveva essere davvero allo stremo. Saoundwave aveva fatto davvero un lavoro egregio, proprio come era suo solito del resto.

Op~ ma...ma io.. non pensò di riuscire.. a mantenere il ...ecco, controllo fino a lì...non riesco neppure ....oooof.... a rimettere a posto... il mio spike... e se... camminando lasciassi del liquido? Sarebbe.... sarebbe troppo imbarazzante...

Mg~ mio prime, mi duole dirtelo così. Ma dovrai resistere senza perdite fino agli alloggi. Te l’ho detto. Quì manca lo spazio e rischieremmo solo di danneggiare noi e le attrezzature qui presenti. 

Optimus soffocò un profondo respiro di disagio. Il peso che si era accumulato all’interno della sua vescica era oltre ogni immaginazione, e, sebbene il suo picco fosse di marmo, non voleva assolutamente lasciare una strada di liquido per tutta la Nemesis.

Op~ non ... credo... di 

Mg~ ci riuscirai tranquillo. E comunque non preoccuparti, il tuo attrezzo è nascosto dal mio corpo. Cerca solo di non avere perdite. Serrane l’uscita. E se proprio non riuscissi, ti darò una mano io ok?

Op~ o....ok.

Optimus rispose con una voce molto vibrante ed insicura.  
Megatron allora grugnì di approvazione, e fece un passo verso la porta di uscita dalla baia medica. Non fece in tempo ad aprire che Optimus si dimenò e pregò il suo Lord di aspettare.  
Megatron si congelò. Subito non riusciva a capire il motivo per tutta questa paura nella voce di Optimus. Ma presto capì, un potente spruzzo di energon stava ancora uscendo dal picco del prime, schiantandosi sulla sua armatura, e schizzando tutto in torno sul pavimento.

Op~ scusa, scusa scusa...ah....

Lo spruzzo cessò. 

Mg~ok... ma tu non avevi detto che eri bloccato e che non riuscivi a svuotarti?

Op~ si... ma... a volte riesco a liberarmi in minima quantità... e... il tuo movimento... mi ha fatto scappare un pò di energon... 

Mg~ ok, non preoccuparti (disse arrossendo ). Basta che mentre siamo per i corridoi non ti succeda di nuovo. 

Op~ ci provo.. ma facciamo in fretta....

Optimus aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Gli scappava da morire. Voleva solo esplodere... ma a quanto pare, il destino aveva altri piani.  
Megatron dal canto suo, si stava divertendo un sacco, una lunga passeggiata era quello che ci voleva per torturare Optimus, e non vedeva L’ora.

Mg~ ok, si parte.

Il viaggio poté iniziare, il primo corridoio, per loro fortuna, era più che sgombero.  
Ma questo nn aiutava granché. Ad ogni passo i sobbalzi venivano immediatamente sentiti dai tank esageratamente pieni.  
Ad ogni spostamento, optimus rispondeva con un profondo sbuffo, frustrato.  
Megatron, dal canto suo, si stava davvero divertendo un sacco. Certo, gli dispiaceva vedere Optimus così. Soprattutto perché tornato allo stato del suo vecchio amico Orion, però non poteva contenersi dal fare pensieri sconci, o ad avere il pensiero accarezzare l’idea di avere letteralmente nelle sue mani Optimus in una situazione tanto delicata quanto imbarazzante come quella che stava vivendo. Il grande Prime, tremante e implorante per scaricarsi. E lui aveva la chiave della sua liberazione.  
Tutte queste idee fecero involontariamente girare i motori di Megatron, immancabilmente il suo picco stava iniziando a dare delle avvisaglie.  
Megatron se ne accorse, e decise di aumentare la velocità dei suoi passi. Scelta imperdonabile.  
Optimus sentì subito il cambiamento, facendolo immancabile protestare subito.  
Op~ Meg...Megatronus....ahhh aspetta... non andare così.... veloce.....

Ormai aveva le lacrime agli occhi, il dolore era incessante, continue ondate di urgente disperazione colpivano i tank del prime, ma soprattutto la sua vescica, quella povera sacca elastica di liquido continuava a contrarsi disperatamente, invano.  
Solo degli spruzzi potevano uscire, ma Optimus ormai era confuso. Non voleva liberarsi sulla schiena di Megatronus, ma il dolore era davvero atroce. Un ultima contrazione, e Optimus iniziò a dimenarsi più energicamente 

Op~ fermo fermo.... per favore . Sento che sto per esplodere...

La vescica si contrasse di nuovo. Pultroppo, sebbene Optimus ora volesse almeno alleggerirsi un po’, non poteva. Il blocco dei suoi sistemi di scarico posto da Saundwave era ancora attivo. Una piccola membrana Metallica tappava l’uretra del povero robot, gli spruzzi sporadici, non erano altro che la pressione che spingeva tra i piccoli spazi tra la membrana di blocco e il resto del suo picco. 

Megatron si accorse immediatamente del problema e decise solo di fermarsi, così da calmare Optimus.

Mg~ Orion, Orion ascoltami. Cerca di respirare con calma. Ritrova il controllo. Non posso posarti, sarebbe peggio per i tuoi tank.  
Adesso cerca solo di resistere fino ai miei alloggi, su dai. Dimmi tu quando partire, ma fai in fretta, tra poco passa la ronda.

Optimus era nel panico. Sentiva che stava continuando a rilasciare piccoli spruzzi sulle placche dorsali di Megatron, tanto che stava piano piano formando dei piccoli rivoli di liquido che, scendendo per le possenti gambe del robot argento , stavano formando una piccola pozza.

Op~ scu... scusa... mmmmfh.  
con un enorme sforzo, il prime fermò il liquido in uscita. 

Op~ andiamo....

Mg~ ok, non dire altro. Dai manca poco.

Optimus stava scivolando dalla schiena del suo portatore, che, per rinforzare la presa, dovette far leva sulle ginocchia e far rimbalzare un po’ il prime verso l’alto.

Mg~ scusa, dai tieni duro. 

Appena il cammino ricominciò Optimus diede un veloce sguardo dietro di se, la piccola pozza di liquido chiaro era ancora lì. Un moto di imbarazzo lo colpì. Megatronus era sporco delle sue scorie, che imbarazzante situazione. 

In tutto questo il picco del Prime continuava imperterrito a contrarsi e a diventare sempre più sensibile. Ogni movimento oscillatorio facevano sbattere dolcemente la punta della sua asta, sulla schiena di Megatron facendolo diventare ancora più solido.

Per loro fortuna, non incontrarono nessuno per tutto il tragitto.  
Mg~ dai Optimus, sei stato bravissimo, ora siamo arrivati, e possiamo occuparci di tutto.  
Con una mano Megatron aprì la porta dei suoi alloggi, chiudendola immediatamente alle sue spalle.  
Una volta dentro Optimus guardò con bramosia e urgenza la porta del bagno, aspettando solo il momento nel quale Megatron lo avrebbe poggiato a terra, ma, con suo orrore, ci passò solo davanti. Quando intravvide lo scarico, fonte della sua liberazione, ebbe una fortissima contrazione alla vescica urlante. Sullo schermo di avviso ormai solo un memo era importante.  
LIBERARE ENERGON DI SCARTO. TANK PIENI. VESCICA PIENA. RICHIESTA ELIMINARE BLOCCO DELLA MINZIONE. NECESSITÀ SCARICO.  
MEgatron si accorse dello stato del prime. E con tono deciso gli disse

MG~ehhh... lo so, lo so. Ma sai, sarebbe inutile metterti davanti allo scarico. Sei troppo eccitato per riuscirci.  
Ma Optimus non sentiva ragioni.  
Op~ ti prego, ti prego lasciami provare... per favore. Mi sento così pesante, così pieno, aiutami Megatronus, è imbarazzante lo so, ma ti prego vedere il bagno mi ha fatto cadere le ultime barriere per contenere tutto... ti prego.

(Nel mentre, nessuno dei due si accorse che nella vasca della stanza degli allenamenti Saundwave si stava facendo un lungo bagno. E, dal canto suo, non si era accorto che qualcuno era tornato in stanza. Era ancora spossato dal sonnellino e da tutte le sessioni di interfaccia. Ascoltando della musica terrestre si stava addormentando nuovamente nel caldo olio. Era davvero raro un attimo di relaz per il povero robot spia.)

Optimus aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Ma Megatron non potendo vederlo, lo ignorò e lo posò con poca grazia sul suo enorme letto, facendo sì che la sacca di liquido facesse un bel giro nella sua più completa pienezza 

Op~ ahhhh, ti prego..... ti prego.... lascia...che ci provi.  
Immediatamente mise i suoi servi sul suo picco, voleva arrivare al bagno ad ogni costo, ma Megatron è un tipo birichino.  
Con una mano al petto del mech più piccolo, lo fece stendere. Optimus ancora mugolante, mentre con l’altra allontanò le mani del prime.  
Op~ cosa fai? Rischio di farmela addosso...  
Ignorandolo il mech sotto di lui gli allargò le gambe , così facendo il prime iniziò una strana cantilena di preghiere e mugolii... così disteso tutto il liquido dentro la sua struttura era visibile sotto forma di rigonfiamento.  
Megatron decise di tenere con tutto il suo peso le mani del prime , bloccandole sopra la testa del mech sotto di lui, mentre con quella libera, ripiegò le gambe blu esili sotto le cosce di Optimus, mettendo più in risalto verso l’esterno il picco dritto.  
Pultroppo per Optimus, allargare le gambe lo rese ancora più disperato, la sua valvola rilasciò uno spruzzo di necessità. Troppa pressione  
MG~ hey no no, non ti ho mica detto che potevi liberarti.  
Op ~ eh?....  
MG~ guarda il tuo pene, piange per essere accarezzato, per non parlare del tuo nodo esterno, hai un clitoride d’ acciaio.  
Se non perdi più nulla come ordinato, mi ringrazierai.  
Optimus non voleva, voleva assolutamente liberarsi.  
Op~ dopo se vuoi, voglio ....voglio...  
Mg~ pisciare?  
Queste parole colpirono il prime dritto ai suoi tank  
Op ~ si ti prego...  
Mg~ ok, magari dopo  
Mentre Optimus si contraeva per liberarsi, Megatron fece uscire un piccolo tentacolo da una placca da dietro la schiena, essa si bloccò vicino alla vulva del prime, mando il codice di sblocco dei sistemi, ma non lo attivò. Ora poteva comandare il prime solo con le sue onde celebrali.  
Immediatamente il tiranno mando segnali alla vescica e alle uretre. Le seconde erano bloccate in maniera indiscutibile, mentre la vescica, era super stimolata, spasmi venivano continuamente mandati alla sacca di liquido , dalla bocca di Optimus uscivano piccoli lamenti, via via sempre più forti, più la vescica veniva stimolata, più provava una piacevole sensazione, sebbene dolorante.l’ordine successivo di Megatron fu quello più tosto di tutti, la sensazione che una mano stesse strizzando la sacca di liquido che stava tormentando Optimus, che, nel mentre, pensava che questo peggioramento fosse solo dovuto alla posizione  
In tutto questo Megatron osservava il pene eretto del prime che, ogni volta che accoglieva una contrazione della vescica, si contraeva violentemente, lasciando uscire soltanto una blanda gocciolina di liquido.  
Era troppo divertente vedere come ci provasse ad alleviarsi senza risultati.  
Op~ mega.... aiutami...non...la vescica non ....non posso farla qui.... ma sto esplodendo, ti prego ahhhh.  
Un piccolo spruzzo uscì sul viso di Megatron, che era ormai allo stremo. Il suo picco voleva cavalcare il prime pieno come un palloncino, ma si accorse che anche lui doveva svuotarsi. Aveva bevuto molto, ed era da almeno due giorni terrestri che non si liberava per intero, si, piccoli scarichi, ma non aveva avuto tempo per rilassarsi e liberarsi a pieno, per non parlare del liquido che aveva assorbito da Saundwave poco prima.  
Però non voleva assolutamente perdere questo suo stato di potenza su Optimus, così decise di rimandare ancora.  
Fece uscire il suo picco, duro come una pietra, ma non aveva finito con il prime.  
La mano che teneva Optimus alle braccia passarono al ventre gonfio. Appena lo sfiorò, Optimus protestò.  
Con un sorriso malizioso, premette con forza sulla pancia facendo inarcare Optimus  
Il picco del mech più piccolo si contrasse una volta di più.  
Megatron decise che ciò che voleva era ancora più disperazione, così palleggiò sullo stomaco di Optimus.  
Dal canto suo il prime aveva smesso di combattere l’istinto di trattenersi, e questo lo aiutò a iniziare a provare del piacere dalla situazione. Il tank e la vescica, sotto la pressione ritmica di Megatron, stavano lentamente macinando sia i nodi interni al suo porto, che alla sua prostata meccanica.  
Non poteva fare a meno di mugolare ad ogni massaggio, avvicinandosi sempre di più al bisogno di un interfaccia.  
Megatron continuò con il suo massaggio, iniziando a puntare alla punta del Prime.  
Piccoli spruzzi di liquido pre sovraccarico stavano iniziando ad uscire.  
Era evidente, il mech più piccolo stava provando finalmente piacere. Forse in un futuro prossimo avrebbe potuto convincere Optimus in questi giochi bagnati con il suo consenso, senza strani sotterfugi.  
Megatron sentì un ultimo sbuffo dal prime che lo fecero innescare. Il suo picco argentato fuori dalla sua placca protettiva, pressurizzato e pronto. Ma la sua era una voglia strana e diversa.  
Senza nessun preavviso prese in bocca l’intera lunghezza dell’asta di Optimus. Che, dal canto suo, perse un battito alla spark, e, fece girare violentemente sia i motori che le sue ventole.  
La glossa di Megatron leccava dentro e fuori dal foro del prime. Optimus ogni tanto spruzzava energon in minuscole quantità, ma venivano prontamente ingoiate dal mech più grosso.  
Megatron voleva di più  
Mandò un segnale, il messaggio in questione implicava che Optimus potesse rilasciare un po’ di energon. Senza aspettare un secondo Optimus fece fuoriuscire il liquido autorizzato.  
Megatron, che era pronto, bevve avidamente. Il sapore era dolce, non era comparabile a del liquido di scarto, ma a energon molto leggero e puro, con un leggero sentore di dolcezza.  
Optimus quasi sovraccaricò grazie a questa breve liberazione. Ma Megatron bloccò il flusso con la sua lingua. Bloccandone l’uscita, e facendo spingere di frustrazione Optimus.  
Appena il blocco fu nuovamente in auge, Megatron succhiò avidamente. Come un giovane scintillio dalla poppa della mamma.  
Optimus era sempre più confuso. Improvvisamente sentì un familiare formicolio prenderlo alle gambe. Iniziarono a vibrare sempre più energicamente mano a mano il sovraccarico si faceva più forte. Megatron però mandò un messaggio al prime, bloccandolo in uno stato costante di pre sovraccarico, senza possibilità di liberarsi. Un leggero luccichio comparì negli occhi del mech, Optimus continuava a vibrare e a piangere sotto il servo del suo tiranno.  
Improvvisamente Megatron si staccò dal Prime.  
Mg~ bene, ora è il mio turno, si gentile e segui le mie mosse.

Primus non capiva, due cose voleva, sovraccaricare e avere una liberazione ben differente e molto più urgente. Peccato per lui che Megatron è un tipo un po’ sadico.

Il mech argentato inserì velocemente il picco piangente e iper sensibile del mech fiammate direttamente nella sua valvola, premendo con tutto il peso del corpo sul ventre sotto di lui.  
Optimus nn riusciva a smettere di dimenarsi, il sovraccarico era lì, la liberazione necessaria, nn sapeva che fare, il piacere è il dolore uniti, e tutti i liquidi bloccati. 

Mg~ eh che c’è, ti piace?  
Ed iniziò ad andare su e giù. Il picco di Megatron rincorreva il sovraccarico, come Optimus. Ma un’improvvisa vibrazione del suo tank lo prese in contropiede, una piccola perdita di energon spruzzò fuori, colpendo Optimus in viso.  
Il Prime chiude gli occhi a causa del liquido, aveva le braccia bloccate da Megatron, e non poteva pulirsi.  
Il mech argento riprese il controllo, di se stesso.  
Megatron si stava divertendo un po’ troppo, così si lasciò andare ed ebbe un enorme flusso di pensieri che forse avrebbe fatto meglio a tenere per se...  
MG~ hei, Optimus, dove è il tuo senso dell’onore in tutto questo? Non avrei mai pensato di averti nelle mie grinfie in questo modo, il grande combattente tornato come mio alleato, ah se mi sei mancato, ma non preoccuparti, farò di te non il mio braccio destro, ma il secondo in comando. Siamo alleati, amici e compagni, sia di guerra che di affetto, quindi, se qualcuno oserà farti del male, se la vedrà con me!  
Nel mentre Megatron continuava a andare su e giù rispetto il picco di Optimus, che era più che confuso, ma il messaggio era stato chiaro.  
Op~ meg.... ci... sarò sempre....per te...  
Megatron a sentire questo, si sentì stranamente bene.  
Op~ se....vuoi metti il tuo picco nella mia bocca... sovraccarichiamo assieme, non preoccuparti sono in grado.  
Megatron era indeciso, con una mano tolse il liquido dal viso di prime, prendendolo tra le sue forti mani, si guardarono negli occhi, ognuno dei due si perse nel profondo colore acceso dell’altro. Optimus arrossì leggermente, e Megatron sporgendosi leggermente lo baciò in modo appassionato.  
Si distaccarono, Megatron si rialzò, il picco del Prime bramava il tocco, e il tiranno pose il suo picco nella bocca di Optimus  
Mg~ non so se è una buona idea... dovrei anche io scaricare.  
Ma Optimus annuì, facendo passare la sua glossa nel foro sensibile del picco di Megatron, che si inarcò compiaciuto.  
Con la sia mani libera pompò il membro del Prime, e Optimus lavorava Megatron, era davvero bravo con i lavori di bocca, chi lo avrebbe detto (pensò Megatron).  
Improvvisamente Optimus prese un ritmo molto più frenetico, e Megatron sentiva il suo sovraccarico ormai alle porte

Accanto a loro però Saundwave aveva finito il bagno rilassante   
Sebbene non avrebbe voluto vedere, essendo il mech spia tanto amato da Megatron, per abitudine, non si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire questo spettacolo. Tutto era iniziato nel migliore di modi, si, era come vedere un film porno durante l’epoca d’oro su Cybertron, non era una cosa tanto strana. Per certi versi, si riteneva fortunato, perché il mech che comandava, era il grande Megatron.... Pultroppo però...non fu molto felice nel seguito...  
Quando Megatron, tra i fumi del piacere è del dominio a rivelato in poche parole i suoi sentimenti per Optimus....bhe... lo fecero stare davvero male. Era stupido dire che lui avrebbe voluto essere l’unico mech per Megatron, sapeva benissimo del suo debole per il giovane amico Orion.... ma questo non toglieva il fatto che lui provava qualcosa per Megatron   
Quelle parole non erano mai state dette a lui, da parte di nessuno....   
inutile dire che nella scintilla di Soundwave nacque un sentimento.... una piccola gelosia, e paura di perdere il grande Megatron....  
Ora Megatron aveva messo il suo picco nella bocca del Prime, e con la mano lo aiutava a sovraccaricare.  
Si~ mmmmhhhh questa scena me la godrò più tardi nei miei alloggi, se solo no ci fosse Megatron che dice certe cose.... 

Megatron stava per sovraccaricare, Optimus prese Megatron per i fianchi, tenendolo in equilibrio, solo che premeva sui tank di Megatron.  
Il tiranno tolse il blocco da prime del sovraccarico, che, appena fu liberato, venne immediatamente. Un onda di naniti e energon uscirono. Ma la sua erezione non aveva accennato a scendere, un solo sovraccarico era ancora poco.  
Megatron venne un secondo dopo, vibrando in modo incostante. Optimus succhiò tutto, ingoiando i galloni di liquido.   
Megatron cercò di staccarsi dal Prime, ma lui continuava a succhiare e succhiare. Finché non perse il controllo, e iniziò a perdere energon di scarto...  
Megatron era imbarazzato e impacciato. [cosa che era nuova addirittura per Soundwave]  
Mg~ fermo....ti prego... devo haaa.  
Optimus aumentò solo di più il risucchio, in fondo lo divertiva vedere Megatron così per una volta.  
E succhiò e succhiò, finché Megatron perse il controllo e iniziò a liberarsi.  
Questa fu un’esperienza davvero intensa, ogni goccia che usciva era fantastica.  
Il Prime bevve tutto. Avido. Ignorando i propri tank stracolmi, anzi, spingeva su quelli di Megatron, quando quest’ultimo cercava di fermare la perdita.   
Una volta completato il tutto, Megatron si staccò dal Prime, coricandosi a letto.  
Mg~ oooh..... non mi avevi.... mai detto.... di sapere fare certe cose...  
Op~ sai, nemmeno io.... sapevo di esserne....in grado eheh. Oooof  
La risata fece ricordare in modo doloroso la sua situazione.  
Op~ però.. io ho bisogno del tuo aiuto ancora una volta...  
Mg~ non dire altro   
Detto questo Megatron si rialzò, posò una mano sul ventre gonfio del Prime che piagnucolò, e prese in bocca il picco ancora pressurizzato.  
Una mano palleggiava sul ventre, l’altra, ben dentro la valvola di Optimus, sollecitando il nodo anteriore, e la bocca a lavoro.   
Optimus stava già per cavalcare il suo nuovo sovraccarico....  
Ed eccolo   
un enorme flusso di naniti e energon dolce come lo zucchero e denso come il miele inondarono la bocca e la gola del tiranno sotto di lui, che, imperterrito ingoiava e succhiava sempre più forteUna, due tre volte. Megatron non si fermò fino a quando il picco del Prime non si Fosse depressurizzato.  
Ora finalmente Optimus poteva andare in bagno a svuotare il liquido in eccesso. Il suo picco si de-pressurizzò in fretta, facendo tornare il bisogno di liberarsi una priorità.  
Op~ Mega mega devo....ooof devo andare al bagno...subito.

Solo che dal nulla, uscì fuori Saundwave, che, imbarazzato, stava cercando di uscire dalla stanza. Di solito dopo tutti quei sovraccarichi, in un mech normale cade in ricarica, e invece maledisse la sua insana voglia di discrezione e di voglia di uscire da quella strana situazione   
Optimus sì bloccò imbarazzato, ricordandosi di cosa aveva fatto e detto fino a pochi secondi prima, e di come aveva usato Saundwave per alleviare i suoi bisogni. Divenne rosso come la sua carrozzeria e nascose il suo volto sia con le mani che con la maschera da battaglia. Incrociando le sue gambe, per evitare perdite. (Sebbene avesse il blocco di scarico ancora attivo)  
Si~ em.... chiedo scusa... non volevo... disturbare.   
Disse freddo.  
E Megatron capì che qualcosa non andava, lo sentiva turbato, ma si rispose che molto probabilmente era perché li aveva trovato in un atteggiamento abbastanza oltre la normalità   
Mg~ tranquillo....emm... scusa ma mi ero scordato che tu fossi qui....  
Ovviamente ( pensò acido Saundwave )  
Sw~ io Vado, mi scusi ancora.   
Ed uscì mettendo i blocchi della porta.

Op~ o santo il Primus....ahh..  
Un colpo ai tank, ora mai doveva liberarsi.  
Mg~ tranquillo p, Soundwave è il mio braccio destro, uno fidato. Adesso via, ti porto al bagno.

Megatron prese di forza il Prime. Che era immobile. Lo porto da dietro le spalle come se fosse un gatto gigante. Una volta davanti alla tazza Optimus non c’è la faceva più.   
Prese la mira ma non usciva nulla..

Op~ oooohhh, perché....?!  
Un piccolo zampillo, nulla di più...  
Megatron alla fine toccò dietro la nuca al Prime, e gli tolse il blocco.  
Non succedeva ancora nulla

Mg~ aspetta che ti aiuto.  
Come per la prima sera, da dietro resse il picco del Prime.  
Op~ no nooo, così non ci riesco  
Allora il mech d’argento premette sul ventre di prime, pochi secondi e un onda di energon di scarto iniziò ad uscire. Per sua fortuna lo scarico era uno di quelli più resistenti e grandi, altrimenti non avrebbe mai potuto accogliere tutta quell’energia filtrata in una volta....  
Passarono così più di 10 minuti, Optimus era visibilmente provato. Ad ogni fuoriuscita tremava. Le gambe non lo reggevano nemmeno, per quanto fosse stanco e debole. Megatron reggeva il peso di Optimus. Da sotto le spalle non poteva farlo cadere. E a dirla tutta, Optimus non pesava nemmeno troppo.   
Ogni tanto Optimus si lasciava andare in piccoli suoni di approvazione, più si liberava più si faceva stranamente pesante.   
Quando finì di svuotare il suo carro armato, diede il comando di chiusura alla sua spike che si rimise al suo posto... ma stava perdendo conoscenza.  
OP~ meg... io... mi sento.... debole, non lasciarmi....  
Megatron appoggiò lentamente Optimus per terra, sul pavimento del bagno.  
MG~ non preoccuparti, cosa ti senti?non stai meglio?  
Op~ mmmf... mi gira tutto...  
Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che il prime svenne, cadendo in uno stato di profonda ricarica.  
Megatron pensiero:  
Accidenti, ho paura di aver esagerato troppo. Devo darmi una calmata. 

Si rimise in spalla il prime, e lo coricò a letto.  
Mg~ sta tranquillo, vedrai che ti riprenderai, sei un prime, non ti si spezza facilmente.   
E si accarezzò due cicatrici sul suo volto.


End file.
